


【虫神秘】tiam

by luminol44



Series: Sweets Punch [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Employee Quentin Beck, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, They met before Quentin became Mysterio, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 如果他们相遇的时间点不同。S.I.实习生彼得·帕克与即将离职的昆汀·贝克。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 除了在史塔克工业实习之外和返校日/A3A4估计都没什么联系……  
都不黑，几乎不会出现反派，很无聊。  
可以看做是《薄荷巧克力》里提到的平行世界的故事，所以大概是HE预定，只是过程不知道是否如他所说那么轻描淡写。  
而且细节可能会不太一样，请当做是那个昆汀在口胡。(是因为我当时并没有想写这个)  
以及既然是平行世界的，可能会和电影情节也有出入(好棒的借口)。
> 
> 因为准备让他们谈恋爱，所以会是很OOC的故事。

那不是一个非常正式的酒会，也没有什么重要的意义，彼得打电话问他的监管者哈皮，对方明确回复他不需要参加这个活动，原话是“你的课题都写完了吗？街上没有需要你扶的老太太了？”。  
可是刚刚参加实习没几天的年轻人似乎不想错过任何一个公司的活动，急于证明自己是其中的一员。于是他还是点进了通知邮件里的链接，记下了具体的时间地点。  
只是当彼得第三次因为和别人谈起自己关于量子纠缠和清洁新能源的课题而被人有意无意地岔开话题时，他才注意到自己可能确实来错了地方。  
这儿更类似一个公司内部的联谊会，成年的男男女女们使出浑身解数，想要展现自己与平日的工作中不同的魅力。都说福利好的公司内部结婚率会更高，从这点上来看，或许确实可以说史塔克工业是个将来有望的企业，而这样的定期聚会也是他们重要的机会。  
所以通常大部分人不会在意这个明显年龄不达标的年轻男孩，换句话说，上前搭话的都是些目的不纯的人。  
彼得再迟钝也注意到自己渐渐被一位拿着红酒的女士逼到了窗帘边，对方礼服的低胸几乎要贴到他身上。说实话即便对方不算是自己喜欢的类型，这样近距离的接触还是让他的心跳加速，却又让他想要放弃形象从对方抬起的手臂下钻走。  
就在他几乎要实行这个丢脸的计划时，终于有人出现打断了这单方面的攻势。  
那人很自然地接过了彼得已经开始满口胡诌的关于神经接口的话茬，表示自己刚看的一篇论文或许有一定的参考价值。  
彼得感觉看到救世主一样咬上他的话题，热情地开始讨论这个其实他也还没研究透彻的领域。  
很快他就发现周围人群都自动与他们隔开了一段距离，彼得觉得这也有些奇怪，但还是不禁松了口气。  
其实他刚来的时候就注意到了这个男人。不同于那些成群结伴的人，他看不出有什么兴奋或期待，只是一个人站在角落，偶尔也与人搭话却都没能继续下去的样子。  
这与他明显精心的打扮和不俗的样貌相比更是显得不自然，毕竟另一边某个生着一副好皮囊却在讲着极其无聊笑话的人身边都被围满了。  
但当彼得准备说点什么感谢对方的解围时，他看到男人快速地用食指伸进自己的领口拉了拉，似乎那领子憋得他难受，接着对方就好像完全看不见彼得了似的，直接撞过他的肩头往场外走去。  
彼得想叫住他，才想起来他根本不知道对方叫什么。  
得以脱身之后的彼得迅速地把场内自己觊觎已久的食物都尝了个遍，菌菇酱鹅肝和蒙布朗真的很棒，这让他觉得今天虽然遇到了一些尴尬也算没白来。  
在回家的地铁上，他想起男人与他说话时专注的眼神与适时的回应，包括点头与微笑，这让他有一种被尊重的感觉。很少有成年人愿意和他这个年龄的人这样对话，这让彼得产生了一丝好奇。  
他以为或许只是遇到了一个比较有教养的成年人，不曾想这将是他本年度最大的误会。  
即便如此，在第二天的午休时间看到那个男人独自坐在食堂外的露台时，彼得几乎没有犹豫就走了过去。

——※——

昆汀有些后悔自己的选择，他指的就是参加那个该死的酒会。  
前天上午在出电梯的时候，部门那个向来不怎么敢和他搭话的小助理一脸尴尬地看着他，昆汀自以为展现了一个伪装但亲和的笑容，结果在对方的表情似乎是看到了什么更恐怖的东西。  
这让他去洗手间的时候想起来好好端详一下自己的脸，发现了那表情管理失控的小助理眼里恐惧的理由。  
他的胡渣有些没有刮干净，眼窝凹陷，那曾经被人虚情假意地夸赞过像是海蓝宝一般的眼珠如今也变得黯淡无光，爬满了像是蛊虫一样的红血丝。他试图摆出自己练习过无数次的假笑，发现那犹如黑夜里看到人类的骷髅僵尸。  
他看着自己糟糕的状态，客观地评价着，仿佛连续几天不能入睡的并不是自己。  
这一切的理由显而易见，因为他清楚地在倒计时，距他预计离职的日子只剩下不到两个星期了，虽然审判早已落下，他似乎还是在妄想这个既成事实能有所转机。  
以至于他垂死挣扎地决定一改自己不合群的做派，参加了那个酒会。  
这里需要一些注释，昆汀在人前还是会尽量展现出温和有礼可沟通的样子。直到他有些隐约地注意到，自己的表演似乎并不是那么完美无缺，毕竟大部分时候他都在心里咒骂着对方的虚伪和愚蠢，或许偶尔他表现出来了？他将自己被辞退的理由归咎于此，这让他想到或许更细致完整的表演可以帮助他挽回局面。  
为此他休了一天假，吃了稍微过量些许的安眠药逼自己休息，以保证第二天他能看到自己恢复正常的脸色，虽然其实已经没人在意他来不来公司了。  
可那场合真的无聊透顶，所有人都在虚言假色，他忍着恶心附和了一会儿，即便他之前也不是没有这么干过，却还是时时刻刻令他感觉窒息。  
其实他心里清楚已经没有任何回转的余地，只是他又不愿意坐以待毙而已。  
难道他如此热爱这工作吗？这很难说，但他不喜欢被否认，不论是关于他自己还是关于他的作品。  
但如果说在那种令人作呕的宴会上可以泰然自若甚至乐在其中才是那个自大狂伪君子所说的“正常人”的话，见鬼的，昆汀或许必须得承认自己确实是个疯子。  
他曾经以为伪装成所谓的正常人比较受益，如果现在不行了，他或许情愿做一个异常者，他必须考虑别的手段来保证他应得的。  
可在他独自在露台上吃着三明治思考该如何行动时，不知道为什么那个只是在酒会上见过一面的实习生会突然主动来和他搭话。  
天啊，这个男孩子为什么走路完全没有声音。  
男孩儿看起来有些局促，和那天在酒会上时一样，昆汀一眼就看到了他。如果说酒会上其他人都是争奇斗艳的鸟儿，那男孩儿就像是一只突然从平民街区闯入丛林的小麻雀，只会不安地四处张望，那明显吸引了某些“猛禽”的狩猎欲。  
可惜昆汀也只是想要混入其中的蝙蝠，他和男孩儿搭话不过是因为那个话题比起其他的让他觉得还有那么一点点价值，让他还能忍着反胃表演一下练习好的表情。  
总而言之，他最后一次想要假装融入群体的伪装宣告失败，周围人的回避是最好的回答。看到那男孩儿就好像在提醒他所做的一切都是徒劳无功。  
他也不是不懂为什么男孩儿要和他说谢谢，但这不能让他的心情明亮一分一毫。接着男孩儿开始没话找话，像是查户口一样地开始问各种奇怪的问题。  
在昆汀被他烦得要下逐客令时，男孩儿突然被他们伟大老板的贴身助理叫走了。  
昆汀这才开始思考，为什么这个明显过于稚嫩的男孩儿会出现在这里。


	2. Chapter 2

大约在3年前，昆汀在S.I.拥有了一间属于自己的办公室，他的桌椅从那时起一直都没换过，直到去年年末他发现座椅皮套的缝口处裂开了一个小口。他没有将椅子换掉，反而经常在想东西的时候会用右手的食指或者无名指轻轻拨弄那个口子。直到他透过百叶帘看到人事部的小姑娘踩着高跟鞋敲响他的办公室门，他终于忍不住一用力将它抠破了。  
昆汀知道她是来通知自己一周后去办理离职手续的，但是他有些意外小姑娘和他说话时不时地用精致的美甲轻轻地划着抱在怀里的文件，昆汀几乎可以确认她语气与神情里露出的一丝抱歉与遗憾并不是来源于自己的自作多情。  
通常来说他更容易过大读取别人的恶意而不是好意。  
他迅速地决定将自己余额不多的营业笑容分一个给艾妮塔，昆汀是刚刚不动声色地瞄了一眼她挂在胸前的员工证才想起来她叫什么，多亏了这姑娘说话时眼神有一些躲闪才没有被发现。  
听到昆汀叫出了自己名字，艾妮塔不小心露出了一个有些受宠若惊的表情。  
看来这公司只有差不多等于不认识的人才对自己有些好感了吧，昆汀这么想着，接着假装不经意地问起了彼得的事。  
彼得·帕克，哦，这要感谢人类八卦的本性，即便昆汀在公司的社交圈已经缩得不能再小，稍加留意还是能在经过会议室外的走廊和茶水间的时候听到人们议论这个破格招收的实习生。  
也并不是没有高中生来参加实习，但通常都是以学校为单位举办的活动，小孩子们大多会明显地三五成群，不敢放开手脚只身混入大人的圈子，或是偶尔也有特别早熟的孩子会势力地分辨出该讨好谁，瞬间变成某些人的跟屁虫。  
但是彼得明显两种都不是，他面对成年人们有些腼腆却也不胆怯，同时对公司内部的一些科研项目展示出了强烈的兴趣。相关人员都接到指示，即便是尚未正式公开的项目也不必对他多有隐瞒。彼得不仅能迅速理解大家快速碰撞的思路，偶尔还能提出一些有用的见解，或是像这个年纪的少年一样开一些无伤大雅的无聊玩笑，但从没和任何人有过多私下来往。这让有所接触的技术人员都对他颇有好感，但是知道他是老板钦点所以想要套近乎的人来说，却又无从下手。  
昆汀提到彼得的时候，艾妮塔似乎露出了为难的神色，昆汀摆出一脸想要为她分忧的样子询问怎么回事。  
“他想要查阅A级资料，可是那些资料其实我也没有权限查阅，需要权限更高的人带他去。但是……”  
但是老板特地吩咐不要让彼得接触到任何可能参与到公司内部派系斗争的人，这让她的人选问题变成了一个大难题。  
“但是你正好遇到了我，我想我有权限也有时间帮他，你知道我现在并不忙。”昆汀说着站起身来，绕过桌子走到艾妮塔身边，没有触碰她的身体，只是轻轻地将她手里的文件扶整齐，配上一个有些落寞的表情。  
他知道艾妮塔的担忧，也知道自己向来被认为是没有眼力劲儿的孤狼，这导致之前也没有多少人愿意站出来帮自己说话，虽然其他人也不一定能顶上什么用。

昆汀找到彼得的时候，他看起来正在发呆，可当自己想要拍他的肩膀叫他时，彼得却先一步转过了头来，好像有什么感应似的。  
只是他看到自己的脸时还是露出了意外的表情。  
昆汀报上了自己的姓名，表明来意。  
“你可以叫我昆汀。”他补上了一句。  
听到是自己来带他去资料室，彼得露出了一丝难色，好一会儿犹犹豫豫又说不出干脆拒绝的话来。看他这个样子昆汀便作势要走，刚转身走没两步，彼得又慌乱地拿着自己的笔记本电脑跟了上来。

说是资料室，其实更像是个仓库，毕竟大部分的资料早都被数据化了，这里存放的更多是基本已经宣告作废，却还没被安排好如何处理的东西。  
“你想要看什么？”昆汀一边将眼睛凑上虹膜识别机，一边问道。  
“就是，随便看看。感谢您带我进来。”彼得明显在打着哈哈，甚至开门之后就用自己的身子挡在了门前。  
“Kid，你是想过河拆桥吗？”  
昆汀高出了彼得半个头，轻松地将手撑在彼得脸边，将他夹在了自己和门框之间。  
“没有没有，只是怕打扰您工作而已，贝克先生。”  
“我一点儿也不忙，我马上就要离开这里了。”  
“什么？”  
彼得突然的大嗓门惊得昆汀放开了他往后退了一步，他没想到面前这个孩子反应这么大，他下意识地捂住了彼得的嘴，却马上像是被电到一样将手收了回来，拉着彼得进了资料室，任由身后的自动门关上了。  
“抱歉，但是您为什么要离开啊？”  
“有人故意搞砸了我的项目，大人的世界。”昆汀说着往资料室深处走，他也有一段时间没有来过了。  
“那您为什么不和史塔克先生解释呢，我想他会理解的。”  
昆汀知道跟在他身后的彼得看不见，翻了个巨大的白眼，调整好表情，突然转身，而彼得就那么撞在他的胸膛上。  
“听着孩子，我不知道你和他是什么关系。”昆汀的这几个字咬得很重，“但是我认识他比你认识他长多了，没用的，他是那么……”  
昆汀停下来斟酌了一下用词，把自大、固执、伪善、卑鄙等等一连串的形容词都吞了回去。他还没有失去理智，当面贬低对方可能信任的人绝对不是一个获得好感的正确方法。  
“自信于自己的判断。”  
昆汀说话的时候彼得居然没有退开，昆汀也不知道为什么自己好像觉得不能认输一样没有将他推开，而是任由他抬头看着自己。  
他的眼珠是深琥珀色的，很常见，却又好像透亮得在闪着光。抿着的嘴鼓鼓的，好像总有一肚子的话要说。  
这孩子的对人距离感是有什么问题吗？昆汀想着。  
“好吧，您说的也是，其实我也不是很了解史塔克先生。虽然是他主动找到我的，但是之后就把我丢给哈皮了，当然也不是哈皮有什么不好，虽然哈皮也不怎么理我。可是我又担心自己到底能不能帮上他们什么……”  
面前的年轻人突然开始喋喋不休，昆汀终于抓到了一点可以接上他的话头。  
“他们找到了你，说明你有能力不是吗。”  
“我也觉得我可以，上次我也完成得不错，但是如果他们真的相信我可以，应该给我更多的机会不是吗？我把他们当做自己的前辈，自己的目标，但是他们只当我是个孩子，如果觉得我需要保护当初何必来找我呢。”  
“你能考虑到这些，想要主动帮助大人们已经很不容易了，这个年纪的孩子大多还在因为父母闯进自己房间而尖叫。”  
彼得噗地一声笑了出来。  
“我偶尔也会叫，不过是对我的姨妈，我没有父母。”彼得说到自己，突然慌忙往后退了几步，抬起手做出否定的姿势，“哦、哦对不起，我不应该说这些。”  
“你为什么要为自己的体贴道歉，孩子？”  
“那我……“  
“这种时候你可以说谢谢。”  
“好吧，谢谢……”彼得说着，好像对方真的做了什么帮助或安抚自己的事。  
“或许你该考虑的是自己到底想做什么，你是想能够相信自己的实力和价值，还是想要获得别人的认同而已。好吧，我们得承认后者会让人很有满足感，但是……”昆汀停了几秒，在空气中晃了晃自己的手指，“那也许不是最重要的。”  
彼得没有再送上一个唠叨礼包，也许正是因为他真的听进去了。  
昆汀觉得差不多知道了这个小屁孩的基本状况，他暂时已经想不出来还能和这个年纪的小鬼聊什么。  
“你去找你想看的资料吧，有什么事随时可以来找我。”说着告诉了彼得自己办公室的位置。  
彼得再次向他道了谢，目送他走向门口才蹑手蹑脚地往自己早就看好位置的架子走去。

——※——

昆汀向自己走近的时候，彼得他那还不稳定的感应突然悄悄启动了，他感觉耳后一阵发痒。昆汀向他自我介绍的时候，并没有将拍在他肩膀上的手马上拿开，而是顺势搭在了他的脖子上，那手指与掌心热得发烫，从被触碰的地方悄悄地往他的脸上烧。  
他还是有点心虚的，毕竟秉着一些无聊的好奇心想要调查的人居然直接找上了门来。  
那天在露台上短暂的对话并没有让他问出个什么所以然来，反而是来叫他的人问他为什么要和昆汀·贝克在一起，是不是昆汀找他说了什么奇怪的话。  
彼得想起前一天在他和昆汀说话时，周围空出的不自然的距离，隐约猜测到了些什么，便没有将酒会的事情都说出来只是悄悄记下了这个名字。  
他在搜索引擎上搜索这个名字，没有任何符合社交媒体的信息，直到他又加上S.I.做关键词，才找到了几条相关的报道。他知道了昆汀大概从事的方向是什么，也知道不久之前的那个在大学举办的发布会。  
可之后他又在公司内部数据库搜索相关的资料，才发现相关内容都没有存档反而都显示是在资料室。他也许真的也是在暑期实习穷极无聊——德国机场之后他并没有收到什么实质性的任务，哈皮说他可以自由接触公司的项目，找到自己感兴趣的方向。  
那么这就是他第一个感兴趣的方向了。  
他不好意思和昆汀说他是来调查和他本人相关的资料，更不敢直接问他。  
他也不知道为什么听说昆汀马上就要离开的时候自己的反应那么夸张。被捂住嘴的时候自己居然一瞬间有伸出舌头的冲动。  
以他来看，或许那项技术还有更多的可能性，所以就算B.A.R.F项目取消了昆汀应该还能进行别的方面的研究，顺便一说他觉得这个名字真是充满了史塔克先生的恶趣味。

昆汀转身走后彼得才突然反应过来俩人刚才在说话的时候靠得有多近，虽然他们的话题是那么正经，自己居然一点也没有觉得尴尬，而对方居然也没有显露出任何傲慢或被冒犯的反应。彼得甚至怀疑自己嗅到了一丝男人身上的香味。  
彼得一边想着昆汀刚才和自己说的“证明自己”还是“相信自己”的命题，一边找到了自己想要看的资料架。没想到他刚伸手想要拿架子上的投影设备下来研究，就又被身后的人拍了拍肩膀。  
这次他没有感应到，甚至吓得弄倒了半柜子的资料。  
“你怎么在看这个？”昆汀一定比彼得更清楚这里放着些什么，彼得还没想要怎么解释自己对他很感兴趣这件事，不过很快彼得就听到一件让他更慌张的事。

“我们出不去了。


	3. Chapter 3

“怎么回事？”彼得一边急忙跑到门边，一边掏出自己的手机，才发现这里居然没有信号也没有wifi。  
“故障或者检修，毕竟这里平常没有什么人来，以及理论上，这里不允许带电子设备进来所以屏蔽了信号。违者重罚，不过和我没什么关系了。一点小秘密，好吗。”  
比起彼得的动摇，昆汀显得一脸毫不在意的样子。他弯腰从地上捡起被彼得碰掉的资料，随意地翻看起来。  
“你对这个有兴趣？”  
“呃，是的，正好我们的学习小组在做一个关于物体感知和深度反馈的课题，觉得可能会有些帮助。”彼得随口胡扯，在心里吐槽自己，总不能说是因为想知道你在做什么吧。所以他故意没有提昆汀专业的特效投影，而是提了两个辅助的技术。  
“现在的高中生都那么geek了吗？”  
“科技中学，你懂的，不让学生完成绩效给他们打报告用，他们申请不到政府的项目资金。创新什么的……也许他们恨不得我们能像炼金术师一样从马粪里养出人工生命体来。”彼得摊了摊手，说得煞有其事，当然他说的也不是全是假话，有的课题确实令人无语。“不过，这个我觉得还是挺有意思的。”  
“哦？”昆汀轻轻应了一声，似乎并没有完全相信彼得的说法，“并不是所有人都会这么想，不过或许你会对这个感兴趣。”  
昆汀说着招了招手，将跟过来的彼得带到一个隔间前。  
“这里是演习室，你可以自己动手做一些测试什么的。”  
“太棒……”彼得说到一半才突然又想起来他们的处境，露出为难的表情。“我们不用……求救什么的吗？”  
“楼内每小时会有系统自查，很快会有人来找我们了吧。”  
“这么酷！史塔克先生果然很厉害。”  
昆汀努力陪了个笑，幸好在兴致勃勃地观看屋内设施的彼得没有注意到他勾动的嘴角简直像是抽筋了一样。  
“你自己玩会儿吧，我去看点别的资料。”  
“您好像对这里很熟悉？”  
“还好吧，以前……刚入职那会也经常来看看资料什么的。”  
昆汀说完这句话似乎就关闭了交流模式，彼得也不好意思再多说什么，开始鼓捣那些机器。  
彼得一边心不在焉地开始做一些简单的试验，一边偷偷瞄着昆汀在做什么，手上一个没注意打出了火花。一阵噼里啪啦之后灯突然暗了下来。

“贝克先生！贝克先生！……您在哪呢？我好像……把灯搞短路了……”  
不知道电源是怎么切换的，此刻连应急的出口指示灯都没有亮起来，彼得只能顺着印象中昆汀所在的方向摸黑前进。  
黑暗中总是暗藏着各种骇人的可能性，丰富的想象力搅动着未知的恐惧。彼得的手心开始冒汗，却依旧没有得到一丝回应。  
在他呼唤昆汀的声音越来越小，甚至开始害怕自己的脚步声时，突然感觉脚边踢到了一个东西。  
那温度马上让他反应过来是一个活人，他一直在找的那个人。这个距离那人明显是能听到他的呼喊的，却没有答复。彼得摸着书架弯下身，摸到了男人的西装外套。他感觉到那身体在微微颤抖，凝神才注意到那明显比自己的粗重的呼吸声。  
这下彼得是真的慌了神，只能拼命地环视四周，终于找了一点点外面透进来的光源，跌跌撞撞地将昆汀抱了过去。  
“您怎么了？没事的，和我说说话吧。”他不知道这是怎么了，他下意识地抱紧了那微热的身体，男人比他想象的还要健壮，此刻却又显得无比脆弱。“和我说说话好吗？求您了。”  
也许是他的祈祷终于起了作用，昆汀的呼吸终于规则了起来，他捏了捏彼得抱着自己的手，可彼得却抱得更紧了。嘴里念念叨叨地还是没有停下来。  
“没事了，没事了。就是一点老毛病而已。”  
昆汀的声音细若游丝，彼得却感觉自己反而被昆汀安抚了，终于放松了一点力气。  
“对不起，对不起，都怪我……”  
彼得保持着有些别扭的姿势跪坐在地上，让昆汀一直躺在他怀里。  
不知道过了多久，外面终于响起拍门的声音，昆汀才挣扎着站了起来回应外面的人，然后让他们打开了照明和门。

彼得离开资料室的时候还有些恍惚，橙黄的夕阳透过落地窗照得他睁不开眼睛。  
昆汀在和前来的技术员说着些什么，除了他的侧颈还可以看到一些干掉的汗液痕迹之外，没有任何的异样。只有彼得知道，这个现在看起来知性、自如的男性几分钟前还在他怀里。自己衣领上沾染的一丝辛辣的沉香就是证明。  
男人将落下来的头发向后挽，然后回过头对着彼得将食指比在自己嘴前，眯起一边眼睛似笑非笑地看着他。  
可没等彼得来得及再说些什么转身快步离开了。

当晚，彼得在收拾好一切准备去夜巡之前感到一阵睡意袭来，他打好闹钟准备休息一会儿并确认梅姨睡着了再出去。可他闭上眼睛迷迷糊糊地坠入梦中后，突然看到黑暗中有一只巨型的生物，他感到熟悉又令人毛骨悚然，那是一只八肢粗长的黑色蜘蛛，也许比咬到自己那只要大上两百倍，它溜圆的眼睛不自然地朝上看着自己。大蜘蛛从深不见底的黑洞中用蛛网拉上来一个人，翻了几圈之后用蛛网和蜘腿牢牢缠住。如果不是睫毛还在微微颤抖，彼得几乎以为他是要死了。迷蒙的镜像中彼得看不清那人的长相，在他想要伸手的时候，那人突然睁开了眼睛，碧蓝的眸子和那只巨型蜘蛛一起盯着自己。  
突然吓醒了的彼得发现自己不过是眯了五分钟，却莫名出了一脖子汗。他努力甩了甩头，戴上面罩从窗户翻了出去。

——※——

彼得不知道的是，在同一个时间点，昆汀也没有入眠，而是在他幽暗的工作室对着电脑屏幕冥思苦想。屏幕的光照得他脸色泛着青白。  
哦，对了，什么见鬼的幽暗恐惧症，他有时候甚至愿意关上灯钻进他最小的储物室窝一会儿。也根本和什么短路无关，他早知道那个隔间需要另外开灯，虽然其他地方都是人感的，但是那里需要进行黑暗环境下的感知测试，所以并没有铺上感应系统。说到底，不过是昆汀自己利用管理系统暂时锁死了出入口，设为了无人状态。他知道很快会被发现，但是至于事后排查追责什么的，估计到时候已经是查无此人了。  
恰到好处地发症，精打细算的脆弱与毫无防备，欲语还休的过去，以及适时地因为男孩的怀抱而恢复平静。噫，昆汀回想起来自己的表演都突然起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，这么可笑的设定也亏那个孩子居然会相信。示弱并不是他喜欢的方式，却是最为方便试探他人的态度。  
彼得如传闻中一样聪明、善良，善待弱者，简直像是少年漫画中走出来的主人公一样，包括那一点点的迟钝与过于单纯。也许也只是和那个带他来的男人一样伪善。虽然昆汀还不能完全确定彼得是怎么看待自己，但是至少彼得表现出来的，不以有色眼镜看待他人这点，让他轻易地可以拥有很多重塑形象的机会，而不用过于担心彼得被各种流言蜚语所影响。  
至于方法……  
昆汀不是没有想过把自己编排成下流八卦的主角，虽然桃色绯闻对那个明面上的花花公子来说杀伤力实在太低了，但若是资深员工因为不接受老板的性骚扰而受到不公待遇，最终被迫辞职，嗯，这个剧本还行，但是太常见了，成年人在权利场的捧场做戏与利益交换不会勾起任何人的怜悯与信任，在 S.I.庞大的关系网之下也并不能掀起多少波澜。昆汀试图这么冷静地说服自己，可内心还是有个声音在高呼，明明是自己受到了不公的待遇，怎么可能还要牺牲自己的名誉去换回自己应得的，凭什么？凭什么！  
不过，如果对方是未成年的话就不一样了，无条件无理由都是成年人的错。  
他查过彼得的资料确认过年龄，那么他需要一些“证据”，首先是一些剧本的灵感。  
昆汀想了想，在搜索引擎里输入了关键字。

先挑一个看起来“贴近本人”的身体试试看吧，他已经用自己的无人机偷偷拍了好几张小男孩在大厦周围出没的照片。  
此刻昆汀一手托着自己的脸颊，一边面无表情兴趣缺缺地滑动着鼠标，对着各种横陈的肉体挑三拣四。昆汀在心里发出各种嫌弃的声音，这些 teenage twink 怎么都这么瘦弱，只有四肢细长又无力，叫声谄媚地展示着虚假的演技。想起一把就能把自己抱起来的彼得，昆汀不得不承认彼得看起来并不高大的身材下蕴藏的力量令自己感到有些意外。他抱紧自己的时候甚至勒得人有些疼。  
唉，这个太老了，这个太柴，这个太腻，哦，他那里才不会那么小，虽然没见过但是不会。这个演对手戏的实在太不能入眼，还是找单人的吧。这个身材还行，但是脸实在是……哦，是要换脸的所以脸并无所谓。  
他终于挑到一个勉强满意的，精壮白皙，肌肉分明却不过于纠结。在等待视频下载和换脸的过程中昆汀有些焦躁地咬着自己拇指的指甲，又给自己冲了杯低因咖啡，一瞬间有点晃神自己到底在干什么。  
可没等他多想，高性能的电脑就处理好了一切。  
画面中的青年被绑在一张看起来并不牢固的椅子上，下身的根部被扣住，那张被替换成彼得的脸在另一只手的抚慰下眉毛扭结在一起，露出混杂着痛苦与快 感的表情。涨红的下身被腹肌衬得格外分明，由于无法发泄而可怜地耸立着。因为一次又一次临界又被放开，青年的小腹有节奏地收缩着，和同样健壮的小臂一起不受控制地痉挛抽搐，几乎随时要冲破束缚。  
而青年直到最后也没能挣脱，只是在那另一只手的控制下颤抖着达到顶峰，可怜兮兮地说着“Sorry sir , sorry sir.”

昆汀·贝克，三十出头，即将面临失业。拒绝解释自己为什么深夜对着一个刚认识两天的实习生的脸废掉了一打纸巾。


	4. Chapter 4

昆汀不喜欢夏天，炎热的天气会从物理上的削弱人与人之间的隔离，好像被强行剥下一层盔甲。尤其8月的天气最是难熬，城市的水泥地在骄阳的连日照耀下变成了烧热的铁板，就连不期而至的降水也浇不灭一丝高温，整个城市反而像是热带雨林一般闷热。  
昆汀走进大厦的雨檐，一边收起伞一边皱着眉头试图甩掉沾到裤腿上的泥水，却发现那一点污渍被抹得更大了。  
他已经迟到了，但是管他的呢，难道这时候还有人在意扣工资吗？可他没想到给他的惩罚是一刷卡进大楼就看到他的东家——马上要变成前东家的那位，让昆汀恨不得把手里的咖啡直接扣到他头上的那位，罕见的一大早就出现在公司。昆汀甚至不用看到他的小胡子，从那里突兀地围着一大群等着找他签字或者申请项目资金的马屁精们就可以看出来。  
而看看他在干什么吧，在悠闲地和那个惹得昆汀又没睡好觉的实习生吃甜甜圈。  
被一同团团围住的彼得有些窘迫，似乎又不好意思在没有托尼的应允之下擅自离开，他只能坐在自己的椅子上被一拥而上的人群挤得左闪右躲，小心地护着手里的甜甜圈不让上面的五彩巧克力碎沾到不断挤上来的员工身上。  
听话，有礼，史塔克家不知道从哪儿领来的宠物狗。  
唯一的问题似乎是因为教养不够，还没学会分清主人，看谁都上来想要舔。昆汀这么快就忘了自己之前对彼得的评价还是在公司内部不卑不亢。只因为他对自己毫无戒心，反而令昆汀感到莫名的焦躁。  
嘴里塞满了甜甜圈的彼得瞪大了眼睛，应该是看到昆汀了，却最终也没有离开座位。而男孩儿心不在焉的样子或许还是太过于明显，惹得对面的托尼也顺着他的眼神看了过来。可笑的是，即便如此托尼似乎也不能理解彼得在看什么，只当他是在发呆，伸手在他眼前晃了晃，然后无视周围人的等待，又笑着塞了一只甜甜圈给他。  
昆汀知道自己在这位史塔克眼里终究不过是个背景板罢了。  
当有一些温热的液体洒到了昆汀手上，他才发现手里的咖啡杯已经被捏得变了形。而那被泥水弄脏的裤脚上也溅到了一些，昆汀忍住了想要立马转身回家的冲动快步离开了大堂。  
一个不美好的早晨让昆汀大半天的心情都没有找到着落点，他感觉空调高一度太热低一度太冷，尽管它们大部分时间都固定在一个温度上没有被动过。  
手上的一些收尾工作还是要处理，昆汀习惯性地在注意到的问题点上打好标记，然后提出了修改意见。在点提交之前，他突然停了下来，在意见栏里打上了一大串无意义的文字后又都删掉，接着将大多数写好的修改建议也都删了，只留下过于明显的几条之后，直接打上通过的标识在线上系统上丢给了下一手。  
昆汀原本自认是个对工作还算负责的人，特别的是对自己制定好的目标有相当的责任感，为了更有效率的完成目标甚至不惜主动去弥补一些组员的缺陷。这让他在入职的前几年升得很快，虽然他作为领导偶尔会暴怒，却也次次都还算是事出有因，而且他安抚人心和鼓舞士气的话术也令人不能不服，总之也有不少人愿意安心在他手下做事。  
当得知他被钦点辞退的时候，有一部分人是意外的，只是因为忌讳大东家的态度而不敢再和他多有来往。  
看看这些庸才，平日里就指望自己帮他们补缺补漏，这时候却也都懂得见风使舵，现在一个个看到自己都避而远之，看看以后谁给你们收尸吧。  
公司这些繁杂的系统流程令人恶心，而他想做的项目却被埋在仓库落灰。  
昆汀关上电脑，决定无故早退。还是那句话，谁在乎呢？他扮演这个尽职尽责的员工是为了什么？不过是为了能在自己的项目上说上话，而不会因为工作态度被人落下话柄，但是现在，这些烂事马上就和他再无关系了。  
他没有和任何人打招呼，没有留下下班时间的记录，直接走出了S.I.的大楼。  
雨还没有停，昆汀的状态却和早上大不相同，心里突然有了种放弃责任的快感。以至于在有人突然撞进他的雨伞时，他下意识地扶住了来人的肩膀。  
昆汀看到了烂大街却又眼熟的格子衬衫和微卷的头发，听到稚嫩的嗓音在不停说着抱歉。

是彼得，他抬头看到是昆汀，眼里发出渴望的光。  
“贝、贝克先生！救命！”

——※——

彼得今天倒是充满了干劲，尽管他在凌晨4点多被托尼的电话吵醒，就连阴雨天气也没能影响他的好心情。  
毕竟直接来自托尼的联络并不常有，也许是有什么重要的任务呢。虽然在电话里没有细说，彼得还是一早就在指定的地点等他的导师到来。  
而迎接他的首先是一盒甜甜圈。  
史塔克先生带来的甜甜圈确实很好吃，毕竟是传说中那家需要排队很久的店，彼得准备什么时候问问史塔克先生是不是真的把店买下来了。托尼念叨着自己通宵给大家研发新装备，已经快30个小时没睡了，要在佩珀或者队长把自己抓回去之前把这盒甜甜圈都消灭掉。  
彼得看到昆汀远远地站在人群之外时，嘴里正塞满了甜甜圈，舌尖的甜味让他感觉整个人都泡在融化的巧克力里。  
昆汀似乎没有上前的意思，却直视着托尼和彼得所在的这个方向。他几乎是面无表情，碧蓝的眼睛看起来也像一潭死水，却混杂了太多彼得解读不出的情绪。虽然他们才认识几天，彼得却固执地认定昆汀的状态不同寻常。  
彼得下意识地想和他打个招呼，却发现一开口就要从嘴里掉出好多碎屑，便又急忙闭上了嘴，想赶紧将东西都咽下去。  
可昆汀却先走了，在托尼看向他之后径直走了。  
彼得想，他或许并不是在看自己。接下来托尼又递给他一只甜甜圈，这次是他不太喜欢的抹茶口味。

事实证明托尼找他并不是有什么任务需要他完成，甚至是在他提出这个疑问的时候获得了一声嗤笑。  
“你还是继续当好邻居就好。”  
彼得今天的任务是完成托尼新作品的实战试验，他当然很高兴蜘蛛侠的战衣获得新功能——即便他现在还不能自由使用那战衣，即便托尼仅仅指望他能保证皇后区的猫咪都不用在树梢上下不来。但是被要求进行了50次高空降落、80次抗击打测试、击败了差不多三百个仿生敌人，以及反复尝试从被加强蛛网缠住手脚的状态下挣脱之后，彼得还是几乎瘫痪在训练室的地板上。  
而托尼依旧兴致勃勃。这简直令人深刻地怀疑到底谁才是变异了的超级人类。  
当看到波茨小姐踩着高跟鞋冲进训练室时，彼得的精神体几乎已经要抱上这位金发姐姐的大腿，被拎走的托尼留下的最后一句话是让他今天可以回家了。  
换好衣服的彼得脚步飘忽地走出大楼，听到了自己的肚子在咕咕叫。  
他觉得自己今天真的够努力的了，所以当他看到昆汀路过的时候，脑子一热就扑了过去。  
“贝、贝克先生。救命！我快饿死了！”  
“你怎么了？你早上不是还吃了一堆史塔克最喜欢的高热量甜食吗？这才刚过中午呢？”  
昆汀早上果然是在看他们……或者不是他？  
“请我吃饭吧！”彼得顾不了那么多了，他现在饿得有点发昏，客气什么的也被垫到了肚子里。  
“就当是昨天的封口费？”


	5. Chapter 5

奇怪的是天又很快放晴了，地面上的积水还没那么快干透，可睡到晌午才上班的太阳似乎格外有精神，开始努力的发光发热。  
彼得跟着昆汀穿过了两个半街区，虽然只有十几分钟的路程，饥肠辘辘年轻人却几乎要开始产生幻觉。于是他开始想象他和昆汀被困在沙漠里好几天，周围的一成不变的景色因为热气蒸腾而开始变形，在他怀疑眼前的绿洲是否是海市蜃楼时，被一把推进了开着冷气的店里。  
“绿洲”是一家印度餐厅，空气中都弥漫着各种香料的味道，墙面上挂着彼得不太认识的神像画，背景音乐倒是他熟悉的流行歌曲。  
已经过了午间用餐高峰的店里有些冷清，只有靠近门的小桌里坐着一对腻腻歪歪的情侣。  
两人坐到了情侣斜对角的卡座，店员也说着咖喱味儿的英语招呼着过来点单。  
昆汀摊开菜单却没怎么看，似乎早就想定要点什么，只是没有在彼得确认之前就先说出来，而是静静地等着。彼得却后知后觉地开始不好意思自己这种恬不知耻的蹭饭行为，便说让昆汀决定，昆汀便干脆地点了两份当日的咖喱套餐加一盘大份沙拉，又问彼得要米饭还是馕，彼得犹豫了一会儿，把普通的馕改成了蒜香芝士的。  
很快店员还送上了两杯芒果Lassi，说是昆汀很少带人来光顾，免费送的。彼得赶在昆汀开口之前就开心地道谢，迫不及待地尝了一口，补充了一些急需的糖分。  
“如果我没听错的话，你刚才说让我请你吃饭是封口费?”  
“呃，我刚才只是饿疯了，我会付钱的。”  
昆汀笑着摇了摇头，又做了一个撇嘴的表情，装出刻意又滑稽的可怜模样。  
“虽然我马上就要失业了，但是还不至于要和一个高中生吃饭AA。”  
彼得倒是不再推脱客气，坦诚地表示了感谢，顺便哭丧着脸感叹自己的钱包还是挺紧张的。  
“给史塔克打工居然让你吃不起饭，还饿成这样吗？你确定不需要我帮你去工会举报？反正他们对我也不好。”  
“就是啊，就知道折腾我，你看我的手！”  
彼得卷起衣袖，结实的小臂上布满了青一块紫一块的痕迹，手腕上还有明显的勒痕。他的本意只是顺着昆汀的话开个玩笑，看到昆汀皱紧了眉头露出了明显厌恶的表情之后才想起来，虽然对于他来说这些小伤几小时后就会消失得无影无踪，但是对于普通人来说这情况或许已经太过严重了。  
他赶忙想将袖子放下来，却被昆汀抓过手去拍了几张照。  
“这是很严肃的事情，你真的不需要大人帮忙吗？如果不方便告诉家里，你可以和我说，你知道的，不用担心我在公司受影响。留下证据，要学会保护自己。”  
“不是你想的那样，我可以解释。”彼得用力将自己的手抽了回来，用衣袖遮好。“只是我们用一点特效化妆的颜料闹着玩的啦，就是有点难洗，我回家就可以去掉了，真的！”  
“如果有什么难言之隐，我也可以和你商量对策。不要勉强自己，好吗。”  
昆汀的关心让彼得有些内疚，他无意装可怜，一定要说的话他想在昆汀面前显得更……更有用一些？他更不想对昆汀撒谎，可那些关切却让他忍不住心头一暖。他忍不住地想笑，却也自知那场景估计会很诡异。  
还好熬得香浓的咖喱和烤得酥软的馕适时地来救了场。彼得的饿可不是装的，他用有些烫手的馕堵住了自己几乎快要溢出的笑意。  
香甜微辣的黄油咖喱简直绝了，彼得忘我地一阵风卷残云之后，才注意到昆汀面前的食物并没怎么减少，反而是不知道什么时候又追加了一份香料烤鸡块，并推到了自己面前。已经垫了肚子的彼得不再对着食物眼冒绿光，摆出了一副您先请的姿态。  
“你吃吧，不和你个长身体的年轻人抢。”  
“我是还会长大啦！可是你都不吃，我怎么好意思。”  
彼得拿起一块放到昆汀面前的分餐碟中，还好昆汀并不在意食物被别人碰过，拿起吃了起来。  
昆汀的手指骨节分明，没有戴什么多余的装饰，当然更没有无名指的戒指。在将食物送进嘴里之后，昆汀将洁白的纸巾按在桌上来回擦拭着指腹。  
彼得想，那手捂过自己的嘴，刚还抓过自己的手，而现在只是这样普通的动作不知怎么地就让他看得出了神，感觉那些动作同时在揉捏自己的心口。直到彼得盯着的那手突然向自己伸了过来，轻轻拂过他的脸颊，想象中的触感成了真。  
彼得才知道自己嘴边沾到了咖喱。  
“其实你说的‘封口费’也不是什么不能启齿的事情。”  
昆汀的食指还沾着从彼得脸上抹下的咖喱，这次却并没有马上擦掉，只是将手肘撑在桌上，然后突然开了腔。  
“并不是所有的父母都那么靠谱，教育孩子的方法都是正确的，比如关进衣柜里什么的。你说你没有父母，不过你的叔叔和婶婶一定很爱你，我是说，或许父母无法完全被替代，但是你很幸运。所以有些事我希望你永远不用懂是最好了。”  
彼得没想到昆汀会主动提起这件事，想到他也许是想以自身的经历来开导自己，居然主动剖开自己的伤口，彼得心里又泛起一阵波澜。  
“是的，或许是吧。不过，也不是那么一帆风顺的，我的中学就过得很不好。”  
“不会吧，我感觉你是那种在学校比较特立独行的那一种？你当然不是橄榄球四分卫那种人或者属于他们的小团体，但是也有自己觉得很酷的朋友，不是吗？”  
“哇哦，我简直觉得你在偷窥我的生活，不过是到高中才这样，初中时期我经常被欺负。呃……我以前个子很小，又没有父母，或者其实并不需要理由也会成为他们的目标。”  
“你现在也不大啊，小朋友。”  
“我、我还在长啦！要是能长到你那么高就好了……”  
“那你可得加油了，我高中的时候也比你现在高。不过你现在至少挺有力气的，不是吗？”  
昆汀说着突然将在半空中晃了半天的手指舔干净了。看的彼得不由得呼吸一窒。  
“哦，哦……是的，我后来练的……？”  
彼得不能说的是，多亏了那只要命的蜘蛛，自己的力量还可以更大，比如现在他就差点把桌角掰下来一块。  
“不过你能这样讲自己的过去说出来，说明你已经走出来了不是吗？是因为做到以牙还牙了吧。”  
“其实并没有？我不想变成和他们一样的人。而且报复他们也并没有什么意义，他们欺负人并不是因为强大，不如说是对自己的愤怒？对不同于自己的人的恐惧？对自己不可控事物的焦虑？我也说不清，那个叫什么来着……”  
“像是impotent rage*？”昆汀彻底停下进食，双手交叠放在桌上。  
“啊？我不知道他们是不是……等等，什么……？”彼得露出一丝疑惑的表情。  
“嘿，青春期的小鬼是从哪儿吸收新词汇的。不是你想的那个，就是字面意思而已。”  
“好吧，根本是你故意逗我……总之，当我确定他们再也不能伤害我了之后，其实对我来说根本就无所谓了，不如把力气用在别的地方。”  
“比如被史塔克暴打？”  
“是啊……不，不是啦！我都说不是你想的那样啦。”  
“行吧，行吧，你说什么都对，小小年纪想得倒不少。”  
彼得发现自己那杯Lassi都喝完了，用力一吸反而发出了尴尬的声音。昆汀却极其自然地将自己那杯换到了男孩面前。  
“我没动过，快吃吧。别噎着就行。”

昆汀结了账了之后，彼得听到昆汀自言自语地说了句不知道等会儿去哪儿好，才知道他之后不用回去工作。  
彼得捏紧了自己双肩包的背带，突然又鬼使神差的发出了邀请，虽然之后接近一个小时彼得都在质疑自己这个冲动的行为。  
他们坐了十几站地铁，又走了快半小时，才终于到达了目的地。这里是彼得最喜欢的海滩，但他还从没和别人来过，所以错误估算了路程所需的时间。  
昆汀倒是一路都没有抱怨。两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，最近看的理科小论文、杂志、新连载的漫画情节和学校里的趣事。  
和刚才在餐厅里时一样，其实彼得有些担心昆汀并不喜欢听他唠叨自己的事，但又停不下来。少年的心晶莹透明又杂乱矛盾，害怕自己经历得太少想法太肤浅，却又急着想把自己的故事和感受说给在意的人听，问问他的想法。  
还好时间正好，这里是彼得帮邻居家的宠物店寻找走失的雪貂时发现的，人不多，却是孤身城市飞荡遍整个城市的彼得认定的，纽约最迷人的夕阳。  
彼得自豪地展示着自己珍藏的美景，兴奋地看到就连昆汀都忍不住发出了惊叹。  
在这昼夜交错，界限模糊之时，城市的边缘被落日分成上下两层，一半已经落入夜幕，一半还留着淡蓝的微光。  
彼得看到昆汀的侧脸也被染上了粉黄的暖色，比肩站在自己身旁。他有些后悔，他或许不应该多吃那一份香蒜烤馕，他也不确定，或者他嘴里有更多奇怪的味道，使得他以此为借口不敢进行此刻最想做的事。  
幸或不幸，是昆汀先俯过身来，男人的脸遮住了彼得眼前所有的光线，将吻印在了少年人的唇上。

一次、两次。

“我都要开始期待你会带我看怎样的日出了。”  
昆汀说。  
彼得的心跳声那么大，几乎要将男人的话音都遮盖了去。

ーー※ーー

面对彼得毫无预兆突然展现出来的伤痕，昆汀的震惊有九分是真实的。一瞬间他脑子里各种假设刮起了风暴，他没想过自己随手胡编乱造的剧本难道是真的？史塔克对这么小的孩子也能下的了手？  
他还可以抓到什么证据？  
可看彼得吃东西太让人愉悦，这又让他立马否认了关于无知少年被虐待的猜想。  
昆汀见过真正受到生活压迫的人，或许给他们一点吃食，他们都不会吃得像彼得这般狼吞虎咽，但他们并不会享受食物。  
而彼得的吃相虽然也没有任何优雅可言，却又在刚好在不算失礼的范围之内。那是一种向往生长的人在本能地摄取能量，还有对生活的感恩。  
昆汀从离开史塔克大楼之后心情一直都很好，好到他会不多想就答应请彼得吃饭，好到他甚至觉得看眼前的年轻人吃东西比自己进食还有满足感。  
他愿意主动提及自己的“心理问题”不过是想引出男孩儿的话题，也许从中可以找到什么切入点，没想到反而被小鬼进行了一通说教。  
若是在平时，即便昆汀场面上再怎么维持倾听者的姿态，心里的嘲笑和白眼估计都得堆成小山。  
可少年人的心思实在是太过简单易懂了，昆汀看得出他没有任何试图表现自己的意思，即便他的想法听起来有那么些的理想主义，也会让人觉得他只是还没受到足够多的现实鞭挞。可人反而会想保护这种天真，就像自己被折磨时，曾经祈祷过有谁可以帮自己一把那样。  
虽然祈祷并不一定都能灵验。但一闪而过的，更多的可能性还是留在了昆汀的脑海里。  
少年人的眼神也轻易地出卖了主人的心思，昆汀感觉彼得看向自己的眼神几乎亮得自己忍不住要移开视线。  
于是彼得果然抓住昆汀假装无意间暴露的行程，并发出了邀请。  
只是移动的过程让昆汀忍不住偷偷苦笑，可彼得闲聊那些事他又都七七八八地听进去了，至少那些话题比公司电梯里的敷衍与茶水间的八卦要有意思得多。  
每一个琐碎的拼图都将少年拼凑得更完整。

说实话，虽然昆汀来自别的城市，但也在NYC生活了快二十年，他有些惊讶彼得居然知道这样鲜为人知的地方，或许小男孩是准备哪天约个小女朋友来的吧，没想到被自己这种人抢了先。  
景色确实很美，但是并不至于让昆汀忽视彼得一直偷瞄自己又犹犹豫豫的模样。他不介意由自己去完成少年人心里此时的愿望。  
第一次只是轻啄了一下，介于可以用玩笑解释的暧昧区间，可还不等昆汀观察彼得的反应，少年人却已不再畏缩。  
彼得追上来的吻小心却坚定。他将舌头伸进来的时候昆汀在心里吃了一惊，当然不是因为他唇舌上淡淡的甜味，也不是因为那软滑的舌头让他脊背发痒，只是因为年轻人胡乱的动作实在是太过于充满探索精神，舔过牙根时突然触动到了昆汀暴露的神经。他这才想起来，自己的口中因为之前连日的焦虑而犯起了溃疡，虽然已经在好转，昆汀还是感觉被人直接侵犯进了自己内在的、腐败的部分。  
那本该令人惊慌不适，而此时他却只觉得那不属于自己的舌头剥开了一些积厚的硬壳，将一股带着淡淡枫糖香味的、微凉清透的气息注入了进来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> impotent rage：无能暴怒，也是一款游戏的名字，还有阳痿的意思。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艹我在写什么鬼……这章居然有4个parts，居然这么长……感觉会雷到……  
即便说这是还没黑到底的昆汀，说实话我还是觉得昆汀谈恋爱太ooc了🤐  
不过我还是要强行让他谈🥰昆汀视角真的好难写，我也不知道他在想什么  
所以总之各种严重OOC警告
> 
> 本章主要内容：坐过山车🎢(各种意义)  
相信我真的是傻白甜恋爱番，写成这鬼样子的我还能拥有小心心和评论吗😢

昆汀看到彼得几乎要直接宕机。

他当然是故意的，而且正如他所料，那句关于日出的台词让想象力过于丰富的小鬼瞬间荷尔蒙冲脑。看着他刷红的耳根，昆汀就知道那个场景在彼得脑海里已经迅速成型，甚至还走神联想到了分享日出之前的夜晚。

男孩像是学舌的鹦鹉，“我、我、我”了半天也说不出个所以然来，许是太多的词句都在嗓子眼堵车，急着想表态却又不知道如何选择的模样。

昆汀对窘迫的男孩还以微笑，突然转换身份，像长辈安慰晚辈一样拍了拍彼得的肩膀。

“我送你回家吧。”

不知道是否是因为小男孩的脑容量还没完全处理好当前的状况，彼得没有丝毫戒心地就告知了昆汀自家的地址。虽然昆汀原本就查过了。还好他家并不算太远，两人一路无言走到了彼得家的公寓楼下，才由昆汀打破了沉默。

“快回家吧，不然你家里人该担心了。”

依旧是长辈的语气，这次没有任何的身体接触，昆汀将双手都插在自己的裤兜里，只是微微地耸了耸肩。

之前的沉默让昆汀有机会回忆了一下，如果是自己高中时会怎么应对这样的事，却发现那些都已经久远到想不起来了。不过算了吧，他14岁的时候就能发现老师对自己心怀不轨，于是用暧昧的话语骗到对方手上的推荐资格，再顺便让那名老师身败名裂，最后彻底从自己的生活半径消失。彼得肯定不会这么做，没什么好拿自己去类比的。

其实他也有点摸不清这孩子到底在想什么，他看起来不像是这个圈子里的人，却对自己刻意又可疑的，甚至是过分的身体接触都毫无抗拒——更别说接吻了。虽然那技术真的烂穿地心，可即便是昆汀也不能否认其中的真诚。或许那行为本身不过是出于青春期不稳定的荷尔蒙，而没有什么更深层的、确定的要素。可男孩面对自己露出的渴求的眼神和之后不知所措的模样，已经足以让昆汀的心情又往空中浮上了一重。

昆汀少有地对他人产生了好奇，或许，不是因为他是史塔克身边的人，而只是因为男孩所有青涩又生动的反应。无论是被自己逗得团团转还是那些超出自己的预想的反应。而对昆汀来说更为新鲜的是，他期待着彼得还能做出什么出乎他意料的事。

而此时的彼得站在门口的台阶上，依旧捏紧了他的背包带子，半天都不愿意转身进去。

“好吧，孩子，你不用那么认真，我挺喜欢你的。但是如果你后悔了我们可以当作什么都没发生好吗？我下周一就离职了。虽然很遗憾，但是只要你希望，我们可以不再见面，你也不用担心你的暑期实习会遇到什么尴尬。”

才认识不到一周就说喜欢什么的或许有点夸张了，可现在往前往后的路都给彼得铺好了，昆汀迫不及待想要知道男孩的选择。

“我没有后悔！”一直支支吾吾的男孩这次回答得无比迅速干脆，他两步跳下台阶，又在昆汀眼前停了下来，“我只是觉得有些不真实。”

“但它们确实发生了。”虽然他们也确实并不都是真实的，昆汀在心里补充。“你这又是什么意思？”

昆汀的戴着表的左手被彼得从裤兜里拉了出来，一边捧着一边轻轻地摩擦。

“我想试试今天能不能实现第三个愿望。”

“什么？”

“A whole new world , A new fantastic point of view* .”彼得小声地唱了起来，声音有些颤颤巍巍地不在调上。

昆汀噗嗤一声笑了出来，他甚至怀疑自己的口水有没有喷到彼得的脸上。被人当成灯神？这也是一种全新的体验。

彼得被他一笑更是耳朵根都烧熟了，却还是结结巴巴地说出了自己的“愿望”。

“不知道你这周星期天有空吗，8月10日。”

“你怎么能想到这么古老的梗。”

昆汀没有立马答应或者拒绝，于是他的手被彼得捏得越来越紧，这孩子的手劲真大。

“他们最近拍了新的真人版？”

“好吧，我不愿意说我看的还是二十多年前的版本。不过至少许愿这个设定似乎还是一样的。”

“So……No one to tell us no or where to go*. 这可是我们第一次约会。”

昆汀满意地看到彼得又一次红透了脸。

——※——

第二次唇舌触碰的时候，彼得鼓起勇气睁开眼睛偷瞄了昆汀一眼，发现男人其实一直在看着他。

这和少年人想象中的，和幼年时过家家的亲亲不一样的，应有的初吻场景不太一样，见鬼的，当然这个对象本身就不在他的预料之内。

可昆汀看向自己的眸子实在太过于摄人心魄，以至于他的脑海里突然开始播放之前在餐厅里听到的歌。

「Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.」**

彼得必须承认，自己心动了。

虽然他也不知道这句陈述的严格定义是什么，但那不只是自己忍不住去吻昆汀的冲动——即便这本身对这个年纪的男孩来说就足够意义重大，更因为昆汀的举手投足都牵动着他的心。

男人站在自家楼下的时候，彼得看着他好像好莱坞影星一样的身影，甚至觉得自己像是陪梅看过的那些恋爱电影的女主角，还好他没有傻到说出那句要不去楼上坐坐的烂俗台词。天呐，他的房间简直乱得像是被外星怪物入侵后的战场，他今天出门的时候甚至把洗完的内衣袜子丢在床上还没收起来。

不过后来的发展也差不多离谱了。

昆汀过于坦然的态度让彼得有些心虚，但是那句“可以当作什么都发生”和“不再见面”更让他心慌，甚至让他差点听漏了那句“我喜欢你”。

他不想当作什么都没有发生过，但是男人口中的“喜欢”是什么意思呢？如果昆汀和自己一样，又怎么能说出让自己忘记那种话呢？

男人的成熟和自如吸引着少年的心，却又让它飘在空中落不下地。

好在昆汀还是答应了彼得莫名其妙的“约会”邀请。

这两个字就足以让彼得飞扑进自己的床，然后抱紧枕头打了个滚，撞落了床上的一摞书。

8月10日是他的17岁生日，他原本就不太在意这些，所以并没有先约，可如果能和昆汀一起度过，那将是他最特别的一个生日。虽然他并不准备告诉昆汀那天是他的生日。在意生日显得有些幼稚，他也不想弄得像是自己在讨要礼物似的。

17岁，虽然离成年还有一段距离，但是总是有了更多可以做的事，比如……不不不，那还早着呢，彼得把脸整个埋进枕头里。

只不过突发的情况让他还来不及定好时间地点，即便是这样昆汀还是答应了！想到这里，彼得又打了个滚回到了原来的位置。

几个小时之后，他终于放弃独自苦恼，发了条短信给内德。

「要和一个年龄大我们一些的人出去玩，有什么推荐的吗？周末有个亲戚来纽约。」

彼得一点儿也不觉得自己后半句是欲盖弥彰。

「除非你们一起去把妹，否则别去海边，热。」彼得看着倒是心里一凉。

「其他呢？」

「别去博物馆或者艺术馆，如果对方懂只会显得你很无知，不懂就你们俩都很无聊。我也不建议科技馆，你会烦死对方，不要反驳，你根本控制不了。野外，no，这个季节会被蚊子叮死，逛街也不适合你们，酒吧你进不去，热门的剧目估计现在已经买不到票了。」

「所以还有哪里是能去的啦！」

游乐场，游乐场总行了吧！彼得想起来前两天还在ins上看到同学去近郊的游乐场玩，看起来挺开心的。于是迫不及待地将时间和集合地点发给了昆汀。

不一会儿，他几乎同时收到了两条信息。

一条来自昆汀，「好啊，很久没去过了呢，当天见。」

另一条来自内德，

「总之别去游乐场，会让人觉得你很幼稚，而且是最容易吵架的地方。」

彼得发出哀嚎，闭着眼睛打字回给内德。

「我恨你」

这次倒是一下就收到了回复：「嘿兄弟，这就很过分了，我那么热心给你建议。」

彼得抱着手机，不知道该不该修改目的地。这时候又收到一条来自内德的消息。

「其实你们聊得来，去哪儿都可以啦，不过给你最后一个意见，不要因为和年长的人约会就假装老练，那会让你显得更傻。」

彼得默默将刚从衣柜拿出来的套装放了回去，才想起来回复内德的消息。

「谁和你说是去约会啦！」

——※——

游乐场约会？这又是一个令人有些意外的场景，昆汀实在是不能想象自己和这些五彩泡泡还有甜腻的棉花糖会发生什么关系。

周末的游乐园人潮如织，每个人脸上都洋溢着符号化的欢乐。

昆汀在人群之中发现彼得已经等在门口，却没有急着上前。那个穿着花里胡哨T恤的年轻人倒是与这里融合得很好，周围也大多是他的同龄人，只是抹起来的头发让他比平常显得稍微成熟了一些。可他看到昆汀之后兴高采烈地挥舞双手左躲右闪过人群飞奔过来的样子又令他一秒破功。昆汀简直怀疑彼得要直接撞进自己的怀里，而自己差点要张开双手去接住他。

可男孩没有，他只是稳稳地停在了自己的面前。

“我们先去哪儿？”

“听你的。”

年轻人似乎对这个回答十分满意，立马就开始叙述自己的计划，游玩项目顺序、时间，一切精打细算。而事实证明彼得的计划真实有效，他们先去了一两个热门项目之后，又找了个人少又轻松的，稍作休息。

昆汀倒是不讨厌这样，比起漫无目的，他还是更喜欢效率高一些的做法。他有些怀疑彼得是不是想要拿什么一天刷完所有项目的成就，难道他真的那么喜欢游乐场？可昆汀一拉领口透气，彼得就迅速递上了扇子和冰镇饮料，对昆汀的殷勤又显得他仿佛对那些游乐设施一点兴趣都没有。面对昆汀赞许的眼神，彼得挠了挠后脑勺，不好意思地表示自己看了好多攻略，终于规划出了一条最佳路线。

花车游行的时候，昆汀忍不住小声鄙视道，“这有什么，我能做出更好看的。”

彼得的听力也是好，居然听到了，期待和崇拜从他溜圆的眼睛里几乎要洒了出来，使得昆汀忍不住揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，表示有空做给他看。而发梢被夏日蒸腾出的汗水，也留在了昆汀指尖。

总之，除了彼得完全没发现昆汀在过山车之后有点恶心想吐，还拉着他去那纯白的旋转木马上兜了好几圈之外，其实客户体验都还不错。彼得的话题依旧没让昆汀觉得无聊。

可是在摩天轮上的一个电话突然给这一切按下了中止键。彼得当场没接，但是明显想在转到制高点时做点什么的年轻人突然就开始变得心不在焉。昆汀觉得他是故意打发自己去买冰淇淋好方便回电话，毕竟等待他回来的只有彼得的连声道歉，然后这个死小鬼居然就一溜烟地跑了。

只留下拿着两个甜筒的昆汀呆在原地。

冰淇淋的口味太奇怪了，是昆汀自己绝对不会选的季节限定。昆汀坐在长椅上勉强自己吃掉了半个球之后，剩下的都融化到了他的手上，滴到了地上。

昆汀看到一群蚂蚁因为那些香甜的味道聚了过来，形成了歪歪扭扭的小河，他盯着看了好一会儿，想着会脏了自己的新鞋才忍住踩上去的冲动，站起身将手里剩下的脆皮扔进垃圾桶又找了个地方洗手，然后离开了喧闹的人群回到了自己的车上。

自己车内熟悉的气味和终于降下温来的冷气让昆汀的身体感觉好了一些，可暌违数日的那种焦虑的情绪像是反胃酸一样又毫无预兆地涌了上来，烧得昆汀喉咙一阵酸苦。

昆汀不愿意承认，彼得的邀约几乎让他忘记了公司里那些烦心事，毕竟那些都已经尘埃落定了，想那些不如考虑今后该怎么办。报复史塔克什么的不过是宣泄自己的不满，冷静想想自己连个职位都保不住，就算再怎么不愿意承认，自己能对这个商业巨擘做出些什么呢？自己又能获得什么好处呢？在最后几天遇到彼得，可以说是压错了宝，他身上没有什么能撬翻史塔克的东西，但昆汀并不觉得有什么可惜的。

当他回忆起彼得抬头望向自己的眼神时，他脑子里不再是如何将自己录下的所有对话和拍下的片段组合，无中生有地拼凑出可以伤害他们的故事，而是有另一个声音在心里高呼。

那是属于我的！男孩眼底闪亮的光芒是因为映着自己。那不该以任何形式屈于他人名下，就像他的作品一样。

没想到昆汀这么快就发现自己不过是在自欺欺人。

他在随便兜了一会儿风之后，驱车到了彼得家楼下。虽然彼得没有见过昆汀的车，小心其间，他还是保持了一段距离以免被发现。他知道今天是彼得的生日，他为了这个男孩准备了礼物，虽然不知道他到底出了什么事，但是这个未成年人晚上总是要回家的吧。昆汀就像是个盯梢的警察一样坐在车里，生怕错过“目标危险分子”的风吹草动。零星有几个路人经过，可等到天色完全黑了下来，他的男孩还是没有回家。

时间一分一秒经过，狭小幽暗的车内此刻就像个棺椁，秒针每一次走动都在抽干里面的空气。

终于他看到迎面走过来两个人影，一个是他期盼已久的身影，他还记得今早见过的那件胸口印着鱼缸的奇怪T恤，粉色的衣服在月光下被照得发白。另一个人则穿着红色的兜帽卫衣戴着口罩，从那高大的体格来看应该是个成年男性。彼得快步走在前面，但是不时回头和跟在身后的男性争论着什么，男人一会捏上彼得的脸，一会摸上他的腰，可彼得似乎也只是娇嗔地拍掉他的手而已。当然娇嗔什么的都是昆汀的想象，从车里的位置听不见他们在说什么，但是彼得看起来没有严肃地出言训斥，也没有拒绝和那男人沟通，可以说是默许了他的行为。直到临近了家门口，男人试图将他横抱起来，彼得才一跳两米远地躲进了大门，可却依旧友好地挥手告别。

昆汀觉得自己确实有病，他享受着那个年轻人看着自己时绷紧每一根神经，努力讨自己欢心的模样，又看不惯他和朋友——暂定他们的是朋友吧，轻松相处打打闹闹的样子。他怎么会这就想拥有彼得的每一个侧面？

他在车里看着他们演完了这场闹剧，完全没有上前掺和的意思。想到前两天还是自己站在那个位置，是谁说什么期待这个死小孩做出出乎自己意料之外的事，昆汀觉得有点可笑。他又在彼得家楼下坐了一会儿，看到彼得卧室的灯亮了起来。接连而来的手机震动声打破了凝固的空气。

「今天真的真的真的很对不起！可以给我个机会让我补偿你吗？」

「我明天下班之后去找你？」

「我可以帮你拿东西！」

「我力气很大的」

昆汀感觉自己稍稍冷静了一些，却没想到这一切还是会被另一通电话击碎。

——※——

其实彼得在游乐园门口一眼就发现了昆汀，毕竟他在人群中简直像是闪着光一样。昆汀戴着墨镜穿着一件简单的白色T恤，勾衬出他胸口和腰身的线条。想到他是在等自己，彼得脸上的笑意又要收不住了。

他感觉自己一直在做梦，还好网络上查到的攻略没有那么不靠谱，他生怕昆汀露出一丝厌烦的神色。

情窦初开的年轻人甚至在坐过山车的时候假装尖叫并握紧了昆汀的手不放开，他的心怦怦跳，甚至让他听不清旋转木马那八音盒一样的音乐。

而彼得没想过的是，当灯神实现了三个愿望之后，他就不属于阿拉丁了。

电话是来自那个佣兵的，他最初也觉得和那个男人不太对盘，但上次因缘巧合一起解决了一个黑帮头领之后，两人算是暂时达成了统一战略目标。这次他们在查一个贩卖人口的组织，彼得和他约定查到窝点所在之后一定要叫上自己。用那佣兵的话说，蛛网头小子就是心慈手软、妇人之仁，自己面对那种人渣可不会顾及那么多分寸，而彼得绝对不允许他的队友做出伤及人命的事。所以时间紧迫，他也不知道该怎么解释，居然就把昆汀晾在了那里。

他们很晚才终于搞定一切，两个话唠在一起扯些有的没的，让他根本没时间联系昆汀。回家之后才赶忙发了几条消息。虽然在史塔克大厦看不到他了，可在彼得心里，这一切不过都还只是个开始而已。所幸他很快收到了昆汀肯定的回复。

至少在他离开这个工作了数年的地方时，自己可以陪陪他。彼得还没有经历过这种事，他不知道昆汀是会失落还是释怀，或许无关乎昆汀的状态，只是彼得自己想要这么做而已，他不想错过这个时刻。

彼得在正点下班之后来到了昆汀的办公室门口，他们部门的人也走了大半，只剩下两三个还在加班。优秀实习生有礼地和所有人打了声招呼，敲响了昆汀办公室的门。

进门之后彼得才发现昆汀的办公室是单面镜，他突然想到自己刚才对着反光的门框整理头发的样子一定都被昆汀看了去，不由得脸上又烧了起来。

不同于昨天的休闲装扮，昆汀的薄款西装夹克里穿着一件中高领的黑色打底衫，仔细看似乎还有些靛蓝的偏光，好像鸟类的羽毛。衣领正好围在他的喉结下方，露出一截脖颈连着他线条柔和却鲜明的下颚。

彼得觉得今天的昆汀似乎有些许不同，不仅仅是因为穿衣打扮。男人周身若有似无的光晕让他显得有些飘忽不定，而那淡淡的柑橘系香气明明那么清新自然，却依旧勾着彼得又往他身边靠了几公分。

彼得想起初见的酒会，那天昆汀也是像这样光彩照人，可当时的自己绝对想不到，不过数日之后这个身影已经深深刻在了自己的脑海，这个大自己快一倍的男人彻底颠覆了自己对于成年人的印象。

陷入自己思绪的年轻人注意到自己有些失态，赶忙迎上去问有什么可以帮忙的。

办公室里除了基础的办公用具几乎已经空荡荡，只留下一些室内摆设依稀可以看出主人的品味。

“其实东西都收的差不多了，没什么要拿的了。”

“那都给我吧，今天我请你吃饭？虽然不能请太贵的，但是至少让我……”

彼得还没说完，口袋里的手机又震动了起来。

平常也不见什么人给他打电话，怎么总在这种时候打断他呢？彼得自暴自弃地拿出来看了一眼，是托尼。他只得做了个抱歉的手势接了起来。

“您好，史塔克先生。……不，我还没走呢……现在？现在有点事……非得今天吗？……我几点能回去？我还和人有约呢……好吧，好吧，我现在就……”

没等彼得应下托尼的召唤，一直坐在自己座位上听着他打电话的昆汀突然靠近。彼得感觉一股气血瞬间充上了自己的头顶，才敢确认昆汀真的是将手放在自己的股间揉捏了起来。

彼得嘴里再也蹦不出完整的句子，托尼还在问他到底什么情况，彼得怕电话那头的人听出什么端倪来只能大喊了一句“对不起！”直接挂断了电话。

“最后一天了，总想做点特别的事留点纪念。”

昆汀的手还没有停下，而彼得的已经开始在他的动作下起了反应。

天知道这几天昆汀几乎成为了彼得梦中的常驻嘉宾，梦里各种场景切换，最后常常定格在彼得自己的卧室，不变的是昆汀那仿佛要将人吸入深渊的眸子一直看着他。他们分享一个又一个吻，抚摸彼此的身体，以及总在最后一步之前醒来。被青春期的荷尔蒙折磨的少年人只能选择在清醒后以幻想的方式将梦境继续完成。

而此刻那模拟过的一切都和眼前人的动作同步了起来，那背后蕴藏了太多旖旎的幻想，加倍刺激着彼得的神经。

我愿意！我愿意！

彼得在心里大叫着，可又一丝理智扯住了他，不是现在，不是在这里。

“我、我还没到年纪呢，你会被抓起来的。”

“你不是昨天生日吗？”

“你知道？”

“所以我可以理解这是拒绝的意思吗？”

“不是的，我没有，但是……这里，是，不是，可是，现在……”

彼得整一个语无伦次。

“算了算了，你还是去找你的史塔克先生吧。反正我只是想做点事恶心这个公司而已，和谁都可以。”

许是彼得迟迟下不定决心的样子激怒了昆汀，男人在彻底挑逗起彼得的欲望之后又推开了他。

谁都可以。

一句话瞬间就切断了彼得所有的思考中枢，他感觉身上忽冷忽热的止不住地颤抖，张着嘴半天也吐不出一个字来。

“如果你不做的话我就出去随便找个几个人来，不要不相信，这点能耐我还是有的，你看到外面那个盯着里面看的拉丁人的了吗？他早就想上我了，我敢打赌只要我今天一个人走夜路回去，绝对会在公园附近被他袭击。之后他还会把这个信息卖出去，让周围所有的男人来找我。你要是后悔了，不用担心，看在你年轻力壮的份上我也可以给你排个号。不过等你插进来的时候，就会发现我早就被人操开了，你每次抽出去的时候都会带出别的男人的精……”

彼得终于忍不住冲上去用双手捂住了昆汀的嘴，阻止他再说出这样作践自己的话。

“贝克……昆汀、昆汀……”

彼得的脑子里一团乱，昨天，甚至在十分钟之前他还以为他们可以正式交往，虽然他马上就想获得那个名分，但是又担心只是一两次接吻、一个约会就以男友自居太过于幼稚。他还计划着再约会几次之后安排一个能称得上是浪漫的告白，然后一点点用时间证明自己可以配得上他。

他以为自己遇到了一个值得自己尊敬的人，这个人体贴又风趣，同时还让自己忍不住疼惜。虽然认识并不久，却足以使他忽略年龄与性别，只想享受这段关系。可原来一切都不过是他自作多情吗？

彼得的胃里翻江倒海，他拼命地试图深呼吸让自己冷静一点，却好像没有氧气愿意灌进他可怜的肺里。他无力再去捂住昆汀，收回手一边压着自己的胃一边捂住自己的嘴。

可昆汀就那么俯视着他，以一种彼得从没见过地冰冷又蔑视的表情。即便如此，他似乎也不愿再多给彼得几个眼神，转身就要往门外走去，彼得怕他真的说到做到，挣扎着拽住了昆汀的衣角。

“不要、不要……”那颤抖的声音几乎已经是哀求，“我、我该怎么做？告诉我你要我怎么做？”

“放轻松，孩子，不过就是上我而已。”

昆汀说着笑了起来，锁上了办公室门，坐回到了自己的椅子上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 阿拉丁主题曲《A whole new world》的歌词  
** 埃尔顿约翰的《your song》的歌词，看完火箭人之后这首歌简直在我心里挥之不去……是心动的感觉！（？？？  
我是烂梗王对不起😟  
兜帽男是Wade，是友情向，是昆汀你的好基友啊你都不认识了！（不是。 拉来做了下工具人再次对不起
> 
> 下章是我最期待的情节了，但是也特别害怕不知道该怎么写（心虚  
我也感觉一切才刚刚开始（？？


	7. Chapter 7

性在高中里也是一个永不过时的话题，男孩女孩们分别聚在自己的密友圈里，创造出各种充满想象力的词汇去暗喻这件事，又迫不可待地与朋友谈论自己的体验或者是从网络上看到的新知识。少年少女们将它作为最值得炫耀的谈资，为此不惜尝试各种方法和对象，又都在各自期待与让自己怦然心跳的那个人分享幸福又私密的体验。

彼得并不算是其中的积极分子，虽然偶尔他也会和内德共享各式各样的资源，会在有人买单的酒店里偷看成人频道，但是他有更多别的事情需要烦恼。

可无论如何，他都不会想到自己第一次的体验会发生在这样的场景里。

他从没有想过，自己的初体验也许就意味着自己要失去这个人，一切甚至都还没正式开始。

少年人的大脑一直没能重启成功，眼框里的水汽蒸得他仿佛置身于浓雾之中，昆汀后来说的那些低俗的话语也像是都被蒙在一个气泡里，听不真切。彼得只是机械地跟着昆汀的指示进行动作。

经过漫长的画面读条和延迟，毫无实战经验的年轻人终于回过神来。彼得发现自己下半身已经不知道什么时候脱光了，他甚至想不起来是自己动的手还是昆汀。

可这都不能改变他现在正跨坐在昆汀身上的事实。

昆汀躺在靠近单面镜背墙的沙发上，原本用来会客的沙发此时勉强挤进两个男性的身躯。黑色的上衣被卷到胸口，露出单边的乳尖，那里肉眼可见地被摩擦至红肿发涨，也许是昆汀自己用手指揉捏出的结果，也许是被彼得已经完全勃起的下身摩擦的产物。

透明又黏腻的润滑液混着少年的前液，随着彼得因本能而前后摇动的腰肢抹满了男人整个胸口。昆汀胸口的体毛也都被沾湿，在反复摩擦之下结成了小圈。

彼得发现昆汀引导着自己的下体钻进那半脱不脱的上衣时更加令人兴奋。自己怒张的欲望象征将男人的上衣拱出一个鼓包，被男人的手指隔着柔软的衣料轻轻握住，一下一下地碾过藏在衣服下的另一边乳尖。

年轻人忍不住一个动作就直接顶到了昆汀的下巴，将一些粘液也沾了上去。

“对、对不起……”彼得一惊，突然站了起来。

昆汀倒是不甚在意的样子，用手背随意地抹了抹自己的下巴，“你终于梦游结束了？接下来可以进入正题了？”说着便自己也坐了起来，将彼得翘起的下身含入了嘴里。

被温热的口腔包裹住的触感让彼得忍不住发出一声呻吟，融入昆汀故意吞吐出的液体搅动的声音，宣告着屋内的秘事。

彼得一手撑着墙才勉强让自己站稳，一低头又对上昆汀看向自己的眼睛。

这个总是温柔地俯视着自己的男人，这个一个眼神就能让自己轻飘飘双脚离地又瞬间如坠冰窟的男人，此时正半眯着眼睛仰视着自己，那淡粉的薄唇张大到极限，卖力地吞吐着自己的下身。

视觉的冲击与原始的欲望迅速冲刷着年轻人的神经，快感几乎是倾盆地从那一处冲向全身，又在瞬间奔流汇集到一起。却在濒临爆发之前戛然而止。

“你还可以吗？”

那曾经让彼得看入迷的手指箍紧了下身的根部，可这不是询问而几乎是威胁。

你可以吗？可以我们就继续，不可以就算了，射完可就没你的事了。

彼得扶着昆汀的肩膀，不自觉地用力捏了几下，深吸了一口气缓缓地点了点头。

昆汀的下身还穿戴完整，彼得想要将他的西裤脱去，刚退到大腿却又被阻止了。他抓过彼得的右手，将食指到无名指一根根舔湿到根部。彼得的指尖被昆汀的舌头纠缠，又顶到他上颚的软肉，那触感有点令人上瘾。

直到唾液沾满了整个手指，几乎要从指缝中滴落下来，昆汀才终于将它们放开。转身趴到了沙发靠背上，自己拨开了那丰满的臀肉，露出了紧闭的入口。

这个过程不断刷新着彼得的认知，无论是对于自己无法近距离观察的器官，还是那深入之后超乎想象的触感。彼得早就该承认，自己居然没有一丝抵触，反而开始观察昆汀的反应。

与方才那种完全被掌控的感觉不同，男人会因为自己抽动的手指而微微颤抖，会在滑过某个区域的时候从口中漏出沉重的喘息，入口会在自己抽出手指之后无助地张合。这一切比言语更直接地引导着彼得的动作。

没有经验的年轻人也掌握不好润滑剂的用量，只能一股脑倒出大量的粘液又胡乱地推进穴口。可在进入的时候感觉还是受到了强大的阻力，他不敢太用力，他怕弄伤昆汀，在这种时候他的力量控制几乎随时都要失控。最后还是昆汀自己扶着彼得的，将粗大的前段一口气顶了进去。

整个柱身没入的时候，似乎有些受不住的昆汀突然低吼一声一拳砸在了单面玻璃上，引来了还在加班的职员的注意，正是昆汀刚才提到的那个拉丁人。虽然知道外面看不见，还是吓得彼得整个人都停下了动作。

还好没有软下来。等不到彼得动作的昆汀倒是趁此机会稍作了一些喘息，慢慢地开始自己摇动起来。

而镜面另一边的人却没有离开，反而将耳朵凑了上来。

“他知道我们在干什、么……啊……你动一动啊。”

彼得也在忍耐的边缘，扶着昆汀缓慢地抽插起来。

“他从你进、来，就知道……嗯……我们要干什么了……你说……要、不要让他也进、来……”

外面的人全然不知，此时昆汀的脸其实就贴在他扶着镜面的手边。男人伴着喘息呼出的热气喷在玻璃上，将办公室外的场景模糊成一片。

彼得感觉自己整个人都要裂成了两半，一半告诉自己不该陪昆汀进行这种疯癫的游戏，自己完全有能力阻止他，甚至可以将他直接扛回家保护起来，而另一半，正在占据他身体主动权的那一半却在高声欢呼。无论如何，是自己正占有着昆汀的身体。这个男人衣冠楚楚的时候便勾动着自己的心弦，而此时衣不蔽体与自己纠缠在一起的样子更是令彼得失控。

他的每一根神经都在为这快感与占有而呐喊，其他外人就好像隔着一层玻璃就看不见他们情事一样，昆汀所有的美妙之处都应该由自己独享。

可彼得心里那个带着光晕的昆汀又在一点点剥落崩塌，逐渐被这个引诱他堕入最深层欲望的身姿替代。或许称不上是恨，可年轻人还是因为昆汀逐渐暴露的伪装而加重了身下的动作，仿佛只有这样才可以让男人展现出最真实的姿态。

——※——

昆汀觉得自己有些可笑。

他甚至做好了准备，和处男做爱并没有太多快乐可言。或者说这种行为本身就需要许多自我洗脑，两个人都满意的情况才是少之又少。

可年轻人攻势居然让自己有些无力招架，被填满的时候，他感觉自己全身的毛孔都要张开，全力锤在墙面上才勉强阻止自己尖叫起来。而他又是如此享受彼得因为他失常，看来那些关于旁人的台词成功打破了少年人的最终防线。

可昆汀自己也被流沙团团围住无法脱身，彼得的每次动作都让他陷得更深，以至于后来昆汀的口中已经说不出任何刺激两人精神的话语，只能将一切都转换成压抑的喘息与呻吟。

等到昆汀想起来要阻止彼得射进来的时候已经完全来不及了，他的双手被反剪在身后，自己的下身也被彼得的手掌爱抚到临界。他的大脑甚至没能理解自己居然因为到达高潮之后，反射性地绞紧了后穴而感到些许羞赧，那在彼得看来一定是自己故意咬住濒临爆发的年轻人，勾引他将那些都留在自己身体里。

发泄过后的彼得脱力地压在昆汀身上，但他的气息还是要比昆汀顺畅许多。没等昆汀缓过劲来，就发现年轻人完全没有从他身体里退出去的意思，反而是一把就将他翻了过来变成了面对面的姿势。彼得将之前勉强留下的裤子脱了去，又因为太心急而没有完全脱掉，只是挂在一边的小腿上。

昆汀无力反抗的样子似乎被当成了默许，年轻人将他的双腿打开，再次开始了动作。

起初完全只有痛苦，射精后的身体像是泄气的皮球，再多的快感都漏得无影无踪。昆汀在心里咒骂着，难道你是真想试试你那尺寸异常的头冠能不能刮出精液吗？被折磨得不行的昆汀开始发疯似的推着彼得的胸口，可不知道是不是被激烈的性事消耗了太过体力，进攻毫无效果，压在他身上的年轻人居然纹丝不动。

他将彼得拉进，想要以别的方式安抚一下他，却发现彼得扭头避开了。

面对昆汀的反抗，彼得只是俯身将他搂进了怀里。昆汀依稀听到他呜咽着“不要、不要”，又不知道此时自己难道还在强迫他什么？无处安放的口舌只能咬在了眼前年轻人的脖颈上。

而慢慢地，一种奇怪的感觉在昆汀身体里堆积。昆汀也只能认命地陪着不停律动的年轻人完成新一轮冲刺。

昆汀在一阵耳鸣之中有那么一瞬间失去了意识，再次清醒的时候彼得也已经将第二次也留给了他。他感觉自己的下体快要没有了知觉，而大腿内侧的则被握得青紫，传来一阵阵钝痛。

彼得扑在昆汀的身上，将他的双手都压住没有放开。

嘴里还是在小声念叨着不要、不要。

“都这样了，你到底在不要什么？”

昆汀用力抽出自己的手，在彼得的卷发上绕着圈。

“不要……不要伤害自己……”

“小鬼，我这样还不都是你……”

昆汀说到一半，才反应过来彼得的意思，嬉笑的嘴脸也从他脸上降落。他用最后一点力气抬起彼得的下巴，强迫他看向自己，却看到男孩眼底的光芒一点点被眼泪浇灭了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恋爱脑OOC预警

并不是所有人都喜欢事后温存这个部分，至少昆汀不。这种无用的行为，只会令床伴误会他还期待下一次。不论他是否满意，无谓的感情联系通常都令他恶心，以及恐慌。

可现在，他只觉得像是被什么小动物扑在怀里。男孩将整个脸都埋在昆汀的颈窝，像是受了什么莫大的委屈似的，不时地抽抽着鼻子，同时又在向他这个坏家伙寻求安慰似的，将那毛茸茸的脑袋在昆汀身上蹭来蹭去。彼得的体格整个小了昆汀一圈，但他将人搂紧的时候仿佛有三双手臂似的，缠得不留一点空隙。

几乎无法动弹的昆汀望向天花板，从天花板看到办公桌，又从办公桌看到窗外，如今这个空荡荡的办公室，熟悉又陌生，只有窗外城市的夜景璀璨依旧。可也许是因为许多杂乱的情绪也都随着欲望的发泄一起被排出体外，包括这间屋子，以及整栋大楼似乎都没那么令人生厌了，想到明天开始再不用来这个大盒子报道，昆汀甚至觉得一身轻松，如同卸下了一直以来绊住自己的枷锁。

“话说你的手机震了好几次。”

在漫长的沉默之后，觉得胸口快要被压得喘不过气来的昆汀终于开了口。这小东西再小也是个大十几岁的男孩子，而且除了身高，其他地方看来发育得一点儿也不差。

彼得的手机被压在了昆汀身下的沙发上，他想拿出来，却一直被彼得束缚住了手脚。还好沙发够软，那些细微震动在迷乱的过程中不过是酥麻的按摩，偷偷地提醒他，这个少年比起史塔克选择了自己。

身体里那不属于自己的部分彻底退出时，还是惹得昆汀背后的汗毛都竖了起来，喉咙里发出了像是猫科动物一样的咕噜声。

他以为彼得会迫不及待地跳起来回电话，却只见手机的主人滑了几下，又敲了几个字之后便放下了手机。接着这个重度手机用户的少年习惯性地想把手机揣兜里，放了两下才发现自己根本没穿着裤子。平日里灵敏又聪慧的小男孩以肉眼可见的速度涨红了脸，头上几乎要烧得冒出烟。

“不回个电话吗？”昆汀还是没有忍住笑，勉强用手在鼻前挡了一下，“我可不能保证你的史塔克先生没有在他的大楼里每一个角落都装上监控。我怕他等会冲过来说我强奸未成年，或者到时候你愿意解释一下我们算是诱奸？或者合奸？”

这话倒不是完全在唬人，这栋楼几乎就是史塔克的化身，他那个神秘的AI到底掌控多少，昆汀这个阶层的员工终归是不清楚的，不过想到要是史塔克知道刚才发生的事，昆汀觉得那场景也一定很好看。

彼得一言不语地捡起自己被丢到一边的裤子。刚才脱得太急，几乎是内裤外裤一起扯下去的，昆汀这才看到彼得的内裤上印着均匀分布的……等等，那是蜘蛛侠的头像？

终究不过是个崇拜那种超级英雄的幼稚小鬼吗，任彼得单脚蹦着套上裤子的样子再滑稽，这下昆汀连开玩笑的心情都没有了。

“你、你、你要不要拿什么擦一下，没有的话我衬衫借你，我穿T恤就行。”

穿好裤子的少年人逃避自己视线的动作太过于明显。昆汀也知道自己现在看起来一塌糊涂，他想起来纸箱里应该还有用到一半的抽纸，却接过了彼得递过来的衬衫擦了起来。全身上下被留下的液体实在太多，胸口上、体内里，还有脖子与肩膀之间那些微凉的，分不清来自于谁的。可无论怎么擦也拯救不了昆汀的上衣，而体内的东西也没法处理干净，昆汀翻出格子衬衫最后一点干净的地方在大腿间随意地抹了几下，毫不意外地看到彼得瞪大眼睛忘记了呼吸的样子。

“你怎么还不走？”不同于方才略带调笑的语气，昆汀故意压低了嗓子下逐客令，可声音里略带着些许嘶哑却让他的命令有些无力。

少年的脸上的表情像万花筒似的一会儿一变，皱眉愤怒的样子同样没有什么杀伤力，拳头握紧了又松开，最后都化成无奈的模样。

“是我的同学啦，周六是返校日，他约我一起做准备。史塔克先生去在和联盟的人开会了，没有继续找我……”

“那还真是对不起了，搅黄了你和偶像见面的机会。你不想让史塔克知道你在他的大楼里干这种事的话，最好再别和我有什么联系。”

昆汀说着终于站了起来，他倒是毫不在意彼得的视线，将自己脱了个精光。之后从柜子里翻出了一套衣服。款式有些旧却也还能穿，这些还是他以前常通宵加班时留下替换用的，想想也有快两年没收拾了，一直丢在柜子里。本想就不要了，没想到还派上了用场。

他不顾彼得的惊呼，将换下来的衣服和彼得的衬衫都丢进了垃圾桶里。任谁看到那团东西都会明白他们的主人干了什么，不过尽职的清洁工会不会八卦这些隐私就不得而知了。

“怎么，舍不得你的老土衬衫？我之后会赔你的，放心，不用见面，我可以寄到你家里。”昆汀看了眼公共办公区，加班的员工也都走光了，只剩下几处应急照明发出幽幽的光。“你快走吧，等会警卫也该来巡查了，他们可不管这里的门有没有上锁。”

“我送你回去，说好今天要帮你的。”彼得拉住了昆汀正准备开门的手。

“我是说我们不要再见面了，你听不懂吗？”

昆汀突然提高了声调，随手抓起了矮桌上的镇纸和笔筒就朝彼得丢了过去，出手之后却马上后悔了，金属制镇纸有些分量又有棱有角的，砸到人怕是要见血了。他可不想和医院或者警察解释自己为什么在离职这天和未成年人发生关系又故意伤人。

没想到，不仅没有听到预想的哀嚎，甚至没有重物落地的声音，两件东西都被彼得稳稳地接在了手里。

“可我不想就这样再也见不到你，你明明听懂了！”彼得抬起头直视着昆汀，但很快又移开了眼神，他的声音轻轻地，却好像落入湖水的树叶，荡出一圈圈涟漪，“还有，我只是觉得有点可惜，你穿那件很好看的……”

——※——

没有人能拗得过蜘蛛侠，即便对方不知道他是谁。

彼得抱着那没装多少东西的纸箱紧跟在昆汀身后，距离近得昆汀稍微慢一步就要踩到他的鞋子。实际上昆汀转身去开自己车门的时候，彼得就差点一头撞上了昆汀的背。

昆汀没再给他好脸色看，却还是让他坐进了自己的车里。

一路无言。

单纯的少年人本以为年龄或性别会是他们最大的障碍，自然无法理解昆汀态度的转变，更不能理解昆汀为什么要在公司让他做、做那些事……更不敢相信自己居然半推半就地就真的做了？！一切都那么不应该，可那些快感与满足不是幻觉。

彼得想到这里不由得又烧了起来，自顾自地忍不住咳了一声，换来了昆汀一个怀疑的眼神。

明明没有任何特殊，彼得却觉得这个男人就连开车的样子让自己移不开视线。少年懵懂地意识到或许这并不仅仅是因为男人外貌举止多么出众，而是怪自己的心已经被系在了他低垂着看向自己的目光里。

可是他又是怎么想的呢？

史塔克、史塔克，这些又关托尼什么事，钢铁侠才不会管自己那么多呢。

难道自己就只是昆汀发泄对公司不满的道具吗？那些贴心的话语和每一次的肌肤相亲都是算计吗？而最令彼得难过的是，如果这些都只是报复，昆汀为什么选择这种方式，和人建立这样的关系，这些被牵动的思绪难道在他眼里都是一文不值的吗？那昆汀自己感情又安放在何处呢？

任彼得再单纯也没天真到认为所有的性都和爱有关，但至少不应该是用来宣泄怨恨的手段。

在整理清楚这些问题之前，固执的年轻人不能接受就这么不了了之。

在等红灯的时候，彼得看到昆汀挪了挪坐姿，似乎怎么都不太舒服。一下子各种旖旎的场景又涌进了少年懊恼的小脑瓜，彼得再也无法继续看着这一切的罪魁祸首。

窗外夜景不断退后，城市的霓虹灯闪得少年心里一团乱。

今夜昆汀似乎没有再往家里招待客人的打算，彼得只得在公寓门口将东西递给了他。

“送也送到了，还不走吗？”昆汀接过东西之后随手放在身后，继续用自己的身体挡住彼得好奇的眼神。“还是你觉得意犹未尽？看来对高中生来说还是太刺激了？”

你他妈的废话！当然太过了！

彼得在心里骂着，可未免获得男人更多的嘲弄，他还是闭紧了嘴。他知道他现在的表情或许还是会有些可笑，同学总说他鼓起嘴来的样子想是里面塞了什么东西。

男人那张令他又爱又恨的脸突然接近，彼得这才转身朝电梯间跑去。


	9. Chapter 9

落荒而逃这个词大概可以用来形容彼得昨晚的行为，他刚刚走上了自己迈向成人的一大步台阶，却害怕对方凑过来的……一个吻？至少彼得当时是那么以为的。

他有太多说不清道不明的不祥预感，逼迫他做点什么来让自己安下心来。最后他选择偷偷给昆汀塞了两只薄片形的蜘蛛跟踪器，一点新发明，正好用来测试功效。一只在昆汀的车坐垫夹缝里，一只在他的钱包里——这有点困难，不过走运的是，男人去后备箱拿东西的时候将外套丢在了车上。虽然这么做有些违背蜘蛛侠的行事准则，可是过大的空虚那一刻抹杀了他小小的良心谴责。

第二天整天彼得都心不在焉，他不得不逼自己尽量减少确认那些闪动的定位光标位置的频率，即便它们没有从那间公寓踏出一步。也许他没有开车、没有带钱包，也许那玩意儿根本就是坏的。午休时，他偷偷打了个电话给昆汀，却没等响满9声提示无人接听他就又心虚地挂了。

年轻人脑子里没有飘过任何一种乐观的假设，心里想着昆汀说的别再见面，就总觉得这男人会突然杳无音讯。带着这些毫无根据的幻想，彼得终于熬到了实习的下班时间。他昨晚睡前还想着将自己的心情整理明白之后再联系，现在却又迫不及待地站到了昆汀家楼下。不像彼得和梅住的老式居民楼，昆汀的公寓要新式许多，没有住户卡是进不去的，彼得只得跟在别人身后假装没带卡溜了进去。第二道难关是公寓门口密码锁，事已至此，彼得干脆一不做二不休又送了一只遥控蜘蛛进去开了门。

“我只是担心，我只是担心他而已。”彼得在心里念叨着，试图说服自己。

他倒是有种奇怪的自信，就算昨天昆汀的话说得再怎么难听也不至于报警将自己抓起来。

屋子的主人昨天没让这位年轻的访客进门，现在却也只能任由他在屋子里乱转。还好单人公寓也没能大得离谱，彼得很快就在卧室找到了屋子的主人。男孩穿过装修简约的客厅，小心翼翼地推开半掩的门，他做好了心里准备迎接屋主人的怒斥，却只见男人半裸地扑在床上，一只手臂耷拉下来。

他在睡觉。

夕阳从窗子里射进来，与那天傍晚一样泛着温暖的橙黄色，斜斜地一两道落在昆汀背上，只是现在卧室里却因为开足了冷气而十分清凉。

彼得蹑手蹑脚地走近，发现屋主人还是没有察觉他，继续安睡。

毫无防备，怎么都不该是属于昆汀的词汇，在彼得看来他总是那么无懈可击。而此时昆汀脸朝外，闭着眼睛，下垂的睫毛让他此时看起来无比温顺，这使得彼得的喉结不自觉地上下滚动了一下，可男人的脸颊又被枕头蹭得有些变形，彼得因此又噗嗤一声笑了起来。彼得忍不住伸手轻轻触碰了一下男人裸露的肌肤，才发现他没有惊醒不是因为自己点满了的潜行技能，而是因为高热让他昏迷。

彼得慌忙试图将他摇醒，半天才有了一点点反应。

“你怎么在这……”男人的声音小得像是自言自语。

彼得因为自己的非法入侵而有些慌张，“我有些担心就来了，你、你忘了锁门了。”可这个谎也太显而易见，昆汀家可是自动锁。而男人却没有反驳，抓起被子又把自己蒙了起来。

彼得调高空调温度，扒开被子，让昆汀可以呼吸得更顺畅一点。

“你还好吗？吃药了吗？吃东西了吗？”

接连几个问题，只得到了轻轻的摇头。

“那家里有药和吃的吗？要不我去买点？”

彼得还是不停地晃着昆汀，生怕一放开，他又要睡过去。

最后在昆汀模棱两可的同意下，彼得得到了使用厨房的权力，他一边在网上搜昆汀家牌子的电子燃气灶要怎么用，一边翻着昆汀的食品柜回忆小时候自己生病时梅给他做的是什么。好一番手忙脚乱之后勉强端出一碗燕麦粥送到了昆汀床头。说实话他对味道也不是很自信，只能祈祷昆汀此时味觉没那么敏感。

好不容易让昆汀把粥和药都吃下去后，已经折腾到快九点。他应该要回家了，梅会担心，可能的话，今晚的夜巡也要继续。可吃饱喝足的男人却轻轻地拉住了他的手腕。虽然那力气几乎可以忽略不计，可却偏偏缠住了彼得的步子。

彼得联系梅说自己去内德家做暑期课题，又和内德通了气。接着就趴在昆汀床边玩了一会儿手机，不知不觉也睡了过去。

他打了个凌晨五点半的闹钟，只有震动没有开声音。醒来时发现自己不知不觉已经滚到了床上，半个人压在昆汀身上。还好男人身上的温度到似乎是降下来了一些。

他的制服拿去洗了没带在身上，只能坐首发车回家。

彼得以为自己动作够轻，绝对不会吵醒那个病患，没想到还没走出房门就被发现了。

“你怎么在这里？”像是穿越了一样，与昨天一模一样的台词。

“你怎么还没走？”昆汀声音还有些沙哑，语调缓慢平淡，彼得却擅自地理解出了一丝不耐烦。

走走走，我马上就走。还没等彼得回答，昆汀又一个问题跟了上来。

“你对谁都这么好吗？”

“……没有。”彼得的回答也很轻。

他也不知道自己说的是“我没有对谁都很好”，还是“我对你也没有很好”。男孩走回床边，看到昆汀虽然嘴巴在喃喃动着，却根本没有睁开眼睛，似是又陷入了昏睡。

——※——

昆汀前一天晚上是在浴缸里睡着的，醒来的时候温水已经变凉，他勉强爬到了床上，身上都没擦干。

再睁眼就看到那个男孩出现在自己屋里时，昆汀还以为自己是在做梦，在梦里纠结那些荒唐的借口没有什么意义。可梦里应该不会有那些剧烈的头疼、鼻塞和饥饿感。他决定再回头睡一会儿。

那粥的味道有些，一言难尽。好好的燕麦粥，加了蜂蜜、干果坚果碎也就算了，为什么还有被煮熟的香蕉和三文鱼，又甜又咸。如果不是一整天都没有进食任何东西，他估计是吞不下去的。

不过好歹是热乎温和的食物，虽然昆汀吃着吃着几乎又要睡过去，最后还是彼得一口口送到他嘴边，又帮他将退烧药送服下去。

半夜醒来的时候头疼感稍微缓和了一些，但是昆汀还是无力将那个扑在自己身上的男孩推开。男孩身上有些凉，倒是还挺舒服的。

昆汀又这么迷迷糊糊地睡了快一天，再次醒来的时候床头放着一大玻璃瓶水，用纸巾盖着的小碗里放着几块切得不那么规整的苹果和厚薄不一的猕猴桃。那苹果已经有些氧化了，带着淡淡的被盐水泡过的味道，昆汀一边捏起两块塞进嘴里，一边巡逻着自己的屋子。

厨房还有没收拾干净的锅碗，智能冰箱的显示面板上还留着忘了关闭的搜索页面。

「感冒发烧时应该吃的15种食物」

这下昆汀知道那碗五味杂陈的燕麦粥是怎么诞生的了，他扫了一眼网页，庆幸那个小鬼还没失去理智把大蒜辣椒酸奶也都加进去。

虽然并非有什么苦痛的回忆，但是昆汀向来不太喜欢回忆自己幼年的经历，即便想起也觉得像是别人的故事。只是此刻他突然想起小时候看过的一册绘本，关于“世界上最好吃的蛋糕”的故事：小猫和小狗准备一起做世界上最好吃的蛋糕，于是他们一起加了一百样自己觉得最好吃的东西，后来小猫带来了耗子，小狗带来了肉骨头。

与许多令人觉得居心叵测的儿童文学一样，这个故事也带有一些奇怪的恶趣味，昆汀不记得故事的结局，只记得那个想象中的蛋糕令他不适。成年以后，他更是理性地认知到，自己觉得好的东西并不一定对别人也一样。

然而，更多更多的是，没有人会掏心掏肺地把自己觉得好的东西都捧到你面前来。

一份烹饪水平有待评价的燕麦粥而已，自己要是就为此感动也太过于廉价。

最后一片苹果也被塞入嘴里时，昆汀听到了开门的声音。这才想起来昨天在他迷迷糊糊的时候，那个男孩好像半哄半骗地问出了他家的密码。

“你起来了，感觉好些了吗？”男孩手上提着一袋从超市采购回来的食物。“我、我收拾完厨房马上就走，之前几乎用光了你冰箱里的材料，想着稍微补充一点。不过大概不是你常去的那种高级超市……”

“你上次说你们返校日是哪天来着？”

“星期六，怎么了？”被突然打断的彼得有些疑惑。

“这周五应该三点就可以下班了吧，我带你去买衣服，之前说要赔你的。”

彼得嘴上说着不用了，不好吧，脸上却笑得露出了八颗牙。

而昆汀在心里的台词是，我不想欠你的。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇居然写到10了……然而展开依然很迷（。  
但是写逛街我我我我真的超兴奋！？虽然我是时尚白痴自己也不喜欢逛街（死肥宅穿什么都不好看），但是好歹是前业内人士！虽然我根本没去过纽约的百货(。  
发出约会的声音（不
> 
> 话说设定这个时间线就是灭霸没有入侵的世界，所以这里的返校日就是第一部后第二年的返校日。假装每年暑假都来混实习的彼得·帕克（。

他们约在中央公园的东南角见面，说好让彼得出公司的时候联系昆汀。可昆汀还是早到了一些，看着公园里的鸽子一群又一群咕咕咕地飞来飞去。

汇合之后，昆汀先带彼得去了Bergdorf Goodman的男装馆。他故意走在这个穿着淡蓝格子衬衫的男孩身后，观察他那从进门那一刻起就在暖黄色的间接照明里绷直了脊背的样子。彼得一进门就往扶梯走，回头才看到昆汀却停在了化妆品的卖场。男孩没有靠近专柜，只是站在主动线上默默地等着，仿佛是被家长带来购物的儿童。

昆汀招了招手让他过来。

“呃，我还不会用这些，你有什么要买的慢慢看就好了。”彼得小心地让自己的背包不要碰到货柜上的商品，一边眼神躲闪BA的营业微笑。

而昆汀却面无表情地用无名指在他脸上抹了几下，用遮瑕膏盖住了男孩左脸颊上有些碍眼的痘痘，转身只留下彼得一脸茫然地照了照镜子。

服装卖场在二楼，昆汀随意地表示你先挑喜欢的看，我可以再给你点建议。男孩绕了两圈之后终于在店员的注目礼之下，鼓起勇气拿起一件深灰色的套装在身上比了比，接着翻出价牌之后立马像是什么烫手的烙铁似的又挂了回去。

“要不然算了吧，我还可以穿去年的，其实没太大差别，我们同学都挺低调的。”

彼得压低了声音，生怕店员听见。

“这可是纽约最好的百货，你就没有看上的？”

“我知道……我和梅，就是我的婶婶，我陪她在圣诞节的时候来过几次，不过没来过男装这边。这真的不合适，你懂的……”

昆汀故意露出一些不耐烦的神色，和彼得出了店，又去了转角的Barneys New York，这家看起来比隔壁年轻时尚不少，但是其实单价并没太多差别。这是昆汀自己偶尔也会来逛逛的集合店，首饰抽屉里的许多物件都来自于此。彼得也看似饶有兴趣地看了起来，不一会儿兴冲冲地拿着一枚戒指递到昆汀面前。

男孩那献宝一样的表情总是能让昆汀心跳漏一拍，明明那不过是普通至极的棕色眼睛，偏偏映着自己的剪影时总是闪亮亮的。但是，剥下面具的冷漠成年人这个人设他今天必须端好。

“你要送我戒指？太快了吧。我们还没拜访过家长呢。”

昆汀说着这些充满暗示性的话语，脸上的表情却依旧崩得紧如鼓面，仿佛在明确注释自己的一切发言都不出自真心。可男孩还是微微红了脸，而昆汀只是固执地抱着双臂，垂着眼睛俯视着他，吝啬于伸出自己的任何一根手指。

彼得只能又悻悻地将戒指递还给店员，“我只是觉得会很适合你的。”

银色的金属环上镶嵌了两圈青金石。昆汀想说你眼光倒是不错，不过就算你忘了看价标，只要没眼瞎应该也可以看见那个B字开头的LOGO吧，昆汀没有告诉他，这靛蓝色的小玩意儿能买至少三套你刚才不敢碰的西装。

“我们是来给你买衣服的，你要是定不下来就由我来定好了。”

“不要不要，话说我刚才过来的时候看到一家优衣库？”

“别想让它出现在我的账单上。”

昆汀也觉得自己是有些太过虚张声势了，但是唬得高中生一愣一愣的。两人站在店门口僵持了一会儿，不断因为来往的行人而左闪右避。

“好吧，”昆汀说着适时地叹了一口气，仿佛做出了巨大的让步，“最后带你去一家店，我刚来纽约工作的时候就经常在那买衣服，我保证是普通毕业生也能消费得起的水平。”

昆汀其实原本就没准备带他在这两家消费，不说价格，这里大部分的成衣对彼得来说也太过成熟，那些一看就知道价格不菲的商品搞不好还会让这个土气的小鬼在学校成为被排挤的目标，这不是他的兴趣所在。只是想也知道彼得肯定会胡诌一些什么理由拒绝昆汀的赠礼，于是他准备了三个目标，只有最后一个才是真正的目的地。

或许这是昆汀作为员工时学到的为数不多有用的东西，提案常识准则之一：三个方案最佳。一个容易被挑刺，两个容易摇摆不定犹犹豫豫，而三个对方就会觉得自己总得选一个，但是其他两个都是迷惑选项。再多的话也只是徒增自己的工作量。

最后一家店也不远，只不过是在小路里，若不是有人领路一般确实不会逛到这儿。店里没有其他客人，老板是个小老头，虽然脖子上挂着皮尺手臂上带着袖套，一副老裁缝的样子，看到有人进来却只是抬头看了一眼之后也没有过多的招呼。

在昆汀监视一样的关注之下，彼得终于硬着头皮挑选了起来。他嘴里的碎碎念一直小声地没个停，店里实在太安静，听得昆汀转头偷偷嗤笑了一声。

“我都说了我不懂这些啦……怎么选我觉得都差不多……呃这件看起来还行……我去为什么不标价……衬衫就不用了吧天下的白衬衫都一样……”

终于彼得选定了两套，昆汀又帮他选了一套。彼得拿着两套尺寸正好合适的进了试衣间，让老板帮忙去拿另一套，顺便问他想要什么颜色的领结。

“红或蓝？”

昆汀突然想到了他的蜘蛛侠内裤，行吧，只要不是红金就行。

很快老板就拿了另一套的尺寸过来，昆汀默默地接过衣服，表示让他来。老板也不多说话，又坐回位置上继续看书。

拉开试衣间的门帘时彼得正在扣裤子，看到进来的是昆汀，嘴边的想对老板说的谢谢硬是憋了回去。试衣间倒是不小，站进两个男人原本也可以毫不尴尬地调整穿着。可昆汀却是故意的贴了上去，环过彼得的脖子去帮他系领结。

可还没来得及让这个半封闭空间因为暧昧的距离升温，昆汀一开口又打破了所有温和的空气。

“你在返校日约了喜欢的女孩吗，或者……男孩？”

“贝克，你一定要让我谈这个吗？”

虽然那天之后他们一直对那个晚上的事避而不谈，昆汀却注意到了男孩叫自己时候突然不加Mr.了，奇怪的是，他并没有觉得被冒犯。

“随便问问。”昆汀一边说着，一边将彼得被领结别住的领子整理了出来。

“好吧，我想你更没兴趣听我那些学校里的无聊的破事，事实上今年是我们负责组织活动，加上忙实习，根本就没考虑那些。而且我去年就搞砸了，我中途就有点事先溜了。”

“那确实挺差劲的。”

“所以我真的不需要这么正式的衣服……没人会记得我去年穿什么的，呃，应该说就算我在也没人会注意的。”

“那就好好打扮打扮，让他们注意。”

“我说……”

“没有邀请我这个选项，门都没有。”

“……”

他们说着，试穿的动作倒是没有停下来，昆汀帮彼得整理着衣服，满意地拍了拍他的前肩。

“还是我选的好看。”

“那就这套吧。”看来彼得迫不及待地想要逃离这个空间，为此不再做任何挣扎。

那是一件浅灰带驼色格纹的双排扣，确实是一般年轻人不太会选的款式，可搭配上略有些俏皮夸张的领结和同色系的胸巾倒是也不显老。

昆汀看着彼得脱下自己选的衣服换回原来的装束，想象了一下彼得穿着那身去参加学校的活动。男孩并非没有自信，也并不是没有吸引众人眼光的素质，可不知道出于什么原因，相反总是在试图消除自己的存在感。不过这样就好，学校的活动会让他回到日常，认清自己是个高中生的身份，和自己这些胡闹不过是脱离轨道的非日常，当做青春期秘密的回忆就好，暑假时遇到的一个心怀不轨的成年人，很快这一切就会不痛不痒。

从试衣间出来之后，看店的换成了老板的女儿，她倒是熟稔地和昆汀打起了招呼，抱怨昆汀好久没来了是不是看不上自己家的衣服了。

“这不就带人来了嘛，这种有持续发展可能性的年轻客户才更有价值啊，我都是待业中年了。”昆汀说着从皮夹里掏出了信用卡递了过去。“要这套，裤脚稍微帮他改短两公分，腰再收一点，今天能拿到吧？”

“没问题，你们随便去周围再逛逛。”

——※——

彼得觉得自己的认知失调要爆炸了，这个词是这么用的吗？上次的社会心理学入门讲座自己可能没认真听，他更喜欢理工科的内容。

他对那天昆汀的邀请满心欢喜，我们还可以约会是吗？他几乎当场就要问出口了。

年轻人总是这样，好了伤疤忘了疼。而彼得又正好恢复能力惊人。

可今天看到的昆汀是那么冷漠，仿佛带他买衣服这件事是什么必须完成的主线任务而已，而不知道这个任务是不是根本没有报酬，所以昆汀脸上写满了一百个不情愿，一万个你赶快点搞定。可昆汀又时不时地触碰自己的身体，好吧，难道是自己太过敏感了吗？但是那是他心动还发生关系了的对象啊，你能对一个17岁的高中男生要求什么呢？昆汀像是把自己推到了对岸，可又在对岸对自己手舞足蹈的。这个男人面无表情地开玩笑要见家长的时候，故意问自己在学校有没有喜欢的女生甚至……男生的时候，彼得真的差点控制不住一拳招呼到他那冷若冰霜的脸上，不知道自己的20吨握力能不能击碎他的假面，掏出他的真心，如果那东西真的存在的话。唉，可自己就算哪一天真的冲动揍他也得收着力，毕竟他的脸自己又那么吸引自己。

看看现在又是什么场景吧，他们为了打发等待时间进了一家平价的意式餐厅，坐在临街外摆的位置，说好由彼得买单。彼得点了一份奶汁焗通心粉后就溜去了洗手间，回来发现昆汀默默地在吃菜叶子。

“你就吃这些？不用给我省钱吧，或者难道你在减肥？你身材很好啊，我都羡慕，结实又有适度的柔软……”

彼得的思绪还没飘上联想的天空，却又被昆汀一副“听听你说的是人话吗”的表情打落了下来。男人微微皱着眉，半眯起眼来看着彼得。

“怎么了？”

“你这是在试图和我调情吗？所以说高中生真的不行。”

此名高中生被打回的直球堵得无话可说，脸上一阵红一阵白，只能低头戳着自己盘子里的通心粉，不锈钢叉子与磁盘发出有些刺耳的碰撞声。

“你为什么能这样对我，贝克。”彼得低着头，说话的声音很慢却也不难听出些许愠意。“在化妆品柜台，关于那个戒指，还有在试衣间……你、你。”

他大概是想说你只许州官放火不许百姓点灯。

“你这是暴政！”

“哦？这么说你归我管咯？我是你的领主？公爵？国王？还是主人？”

你看看这个混蛋，说到这种话题时又永远不放弃占任何便宜。

彼得手里的叉子哐当一声掉到了地上，他的耳朵红得让人很想上手捏一捏，如果他此时没有肩膀颤抖的话。他找服务员拿了一只新的，又把落到地上的叉子捡起来，藏在桌下的左手里，以免让昆汀看到那只叉子被自己捏弯了。

“你又是这样，太过分了。”

“我不否认，你可以远离我这样的人，保证你身体健康长命百岁。”

“你这样忽冷忽热我才会得感冒，这不公平，如果我不能说那些话，你也不能。”

“你想太多了，你已经知道了，我的一切都不是真心的，我是个令人讨厌的大人，所以我才会被辞退。”昆汀意识到自己声音有些激动，即便不是在店内而是在临街的位置，还是吸引了一些行人的侧目。他收了收声，调整了一下坐姿，“既然你不归我管，你大可以不再和我有任何瓜葛，所以我才希望一点小礼物可以让之前那些都烟消云散。算两清了吧，我想你也不吃亏，对吧。”

彼得恨不得一把抓住昆汀的领子，电视剧里都是怎么演来着，这时候该泼他一杯水大骂他渣男吗？冰块砸到人身上会疼吗？彼得想着这些无聊的事，在桌子下将手里的叉子扭成了两个结，终于顺过气来说出了自己的想法。

“你说的话你自己真的相信吗？你让我穿着你送的衣服去学校又让我忘了你，你太自相矛盾了，我猜不透你在想什么。而且就连我都知道这种事无法单纯计算，而且是谁告诉你那是等价的呢？如果要算的话，你不承认我的感情，我也不承认你的补偿。你永远欠我的。”


	11. Chapter 11

这也许是彼得第一次将昆汀逼到无话可说，可他自己也不知道接下来该做些什么，只能胡乱扒拉了两口盘子里的食物之后，丢下一句“我去外面等你”，便拿起账单，起身先去结账。诚实的男孩主动向店家申报了自己扭弯了叉子这件事。老板一脸惊愕地看着他，一边说大概是质量问题不用他赔钱。怪力男孩苦笑着表示感谢，还是硬多给了一些钱。

明明可以省掉的赔偿费，原本可以不用较真，只当免费赚了一身不错的套装。

可彼得只觉得今天糟透了。

自己到底是工具还是玩物？昆汀看起来可没有圈养自己的打算，且不说彼得愿不愿意，他的态度已经超过了少年的负荷，超越了困扰烦恼的范围，而是惹怒了彼得。

他确实应该一走了之，以免自己被骗进昆汀那故弄玄虚的陈列室里，可不作为却又是彼得最深的恐惧，比起忍受昆汀坏心眼的嘲弄，彼得最不想看到的，还是有人受到伤害，而自己本可以阻止那一切。

夏夜的风仍蕴有一丝热气，却还是吹得少年人过载的大脑冷静了一些。谁分得清责任感有几分，爱恋有几分，让他此时像个傻子一样站在大街上，乖乖等着那个只想着怎么嘲弄或者利用他的男人出来。

或许他更恨自己，做不到接受昆汀的建议，与他一刀两断，这样待在他身边未免也太过于折磨。即便基因受到影响发生突变，彼得也未曾觉得自己的脑回路也变得动物化，奈何现在的自己偏偏就像是印随的幼兽，而昆汀又虚晃着手里的绳子，虽不收紧，却也并无意真的放开。

彼得想着想着突然蹲了下来，将脸埋在自己胳膊里。

昆汀确实太会伪装，可他最成功的不是塑造了一个成熟体贴的大人，而是让彼得误会那样一个人会喜欢自己。

他创造又杀死了彼得假想的完美恋人。

——※——

昆汀味同嚼蜡地吃着面前的草，想着自己是否该问问老板，让他从后厨的门溜走。反正衣服钱已经付了，让那个小子自己去拿也行。

彼得说得对，他若真想断个干净，就应该别扯那些有的没的，欠谁不欠谁的。坏男人玩弄了小男孩之后就应该直接音信全无，搬家换电话，或者他应该让彼得保留那些美好的幻想，让小男孩一辈子都忘不自己这没有结局的初恋和初体验。而不是露出自己难看又虚张声势的獠牙，减轻小男孩对他的牵挂。

他已经隐约知道了自己想从彼得身上获得什么，只是仍不愿意直面自己的欲望。

他应该不曾忘记才对，没有人想看到他那不堪的一面，大家都只对他扮演的那个面皮姣好、举止得体又体贴温柔的男人感兴趣，他们都是他的一部分，可没有人在乎完整的昆汀·贝克是什么样的。所有人都在看到他露出破绽之后摇头离开，那个解雇他的前东家就是典型之一。他们怎么不想想是谁把他逼成这样的？那些人疯狂在他的面具上敲打，到头来又嫌弃他的面具有了裂缝。

而彼得·帕克又到底是何方神圣，他直接换上另一张面具都吓不走他。昆汀尝到一丝血腥味，才发现自己咬破了自己的大拇指。若有似无的疼痛让他稍微清醒了一点，他提醒自己不要做蠢事，不是扮红脸白脸的问题，暴露自己的真面目才是最无可救药的。

昆汀又喝了两大杯冰水，将自己的状态重置之后，出门去和男孩汇合。

取改好的衣服时，老板女儿八卦地偷偷问他们是什么关系，为什么是昆汀付钱。可没等昆汀说出什么惊世骇俗的答案，反而是彼得抢先一步做出了回答，

“贝克先生在公司非常照顾我，穿衣打扮也非常令人憧憬，是我厚着脸皮求他带我来买衣服的。这是我完成实习的奖励，真的非常感谢。”

伴随着优等生的笑容，彼得的回答听起来无比真诚，带着些许的崇拜与腼腆。

看着他拿着打包好的衣服出门的背影，昆汀都忍不住露出了惊讶的表情，甚至一出门就没忍住问出了口。

“你为什么那么说。”

“不然怎么说，贝克为了拒绝我，想用一套西装就买断我的初吻初恋和初夜吗？”

彼得鼓着嘴，赌气的语气反而让昆汀笑了起来。

“我还得提醒您，贝克的收买计划并没有成功。”

“哈，那看来我还得加码继续收买了？比如让我送你回家？”

彼得收起了玩笑表情，轻轻摇了摇头，扭结的眉头让人觉得他胃里是不是有个巫师的打坩埚在熬煮蝙蝠蜘蛛和癞蛤蟆。

昆汀觉得此时问他怎么了或许是个愚蠢的行为，却还是让这句话溜了出去。

而彼得的语气则像是下了什么巨大的决心。

“我知道你不喜欢我，那么我想过了，或许我们可以做普通朋友。”


	12. Chapter 12

昆汀在半夜惊醒，起身喝水时隐约回想起梦境里似乎出现了那个男孩的身影。男孩向来鲜活的脸毫无生气，额角还有一丝血迹，紧闭双眼躺在路边。

冰凉的液体也救不了昆汀此时火烧得嘶哑的喉咙，他觉得自己应该将头埋进冰水冷静一下。

昨天，在说完那句“朋友宣言”之后，彼得鼓起勇气直视着昆汀，而昆汀却轻笑一声转开了眼神，仿佛是听到了最好笑的笑话。还没等他组织好讥讽的语言，下一秒，他眼看着彼得突然冲到了路中间，紧接着一辆失控的小型货车呼啸而过，撞在了护栏上。

一瞬间，昆汀根本没看清楚发生了什么，只是觉得刹时全身的气血都被抽干。他的小腿无故开始颤抖，几乎只是凭着感觉走到混乱的马路对面，拨开围观的人群，才发现彼得怀里抱着一个看起来比他还年长几岁的成年人。彼得倒是看起来没什么大碍，只是小臂稍微有些擦伤，而被他救下的人似乎更是毫发无伤。路人议论纷纷，还有不少人拿起手机拍照，而在昆汀耳边都变成了刺耳的轰鸣，视野之中也一片模糊，只有彼得的身影格外鲜明。

他看到男孩儿放开那个陌生人，眼神穿过人群找到自己，彼得的嘴动了动，他却还是听不清那是在说什么。而昆汀没有上前询问，而是借着人群的遮挡，跌撞了两步，快速离开了现场。

之后他恍惚地回到家里，简单地收拾了一下便若无其事地上床、入睡。可潜意识的冲击还是没有放过他，令他不能无视内心在嚎叫的恐惧。

他不能准确从中抽取计算成分，是因为近距离接触到了可能发生的伤亡令他不安，还是因为那是彼得。而看到彼得没事，周围的人为他鼓掌欢呼，昆汀居然感到有些高兴，或许……是为他感到骄傲？

不不不，那不过是一个被不切实际的超级英雄梦冲昏头脑的小鬼，不自量力地在逞能而已。退九千九百步说，那又和自己有什么关系呢？

普通朋友？不，反正不会是这个。

夏日的夜很短，一不注意天就已经蒙蒙亮。昆汀想着要不要再逼自己睡一会儿，又想起来已经不用早起去加班。

呵，他失业了。

昆汀试图思考了一会儿关于自己的“正事”。比如今后的营生，顺便努力将那个小鬼的身影挤出脑海。

再找一份工作也可以，史塔克工业的工作经历也算不错的敲门砖，就算背调的时候被说闲话，前司也没有任何实质性的证据，昆汀并没有留下什么严重的纰漏，这也是他最忿忿不平的地方。相反，若是在面试时批判一下安东尼·爱德华·史塔克的专权与刻薄，没准还能获得行业内竞争对手的共鸣。而问题是他应该把技术用在什么地方，或许一开始与人共享才是最错误的选择。就算他不该去否定史塔克工业给他提供的研究环境，也不该让他们有权利决定自己作品的去路，问题本就不是这个技术到底该用在什么地方——它值得所有的可能性与平台。可想要完整的控制，就需要完整的所有权和话语权。

想法差不多成型，昆汀又看了一眼时间。

此刻天亮对他没有任何意义，接下来他都将自己掌控自己，无论是时间还是行动。反而是没有一个具体的目标，这让他感到空虚。

而且今天是周六，是那个小鬼返校日的日子。

昆汀还是控制不住将思绪绕回了这个男孩身上，那个小鬼会穿上自己挑选的衣服，或许会在舞会上约上中意的对象，或是被中意他的对象邀约。为什么不呢？那才是青春期的年轻人喜欢做的傻事。

而自己……

手机里突然收到一条消息，昆汀看了眼名字不太记得对方是谁，却依旧迅速理解了其中的内容。

也行吧，至少让他今天有点事做。

——※——

冲出去救人这件事对彼得来说，太过于出于本能。他自己都觉得有些好笑，就算当时他和昆汀的氛围一触即发，他那还不稳定的感应却还是不顾场合，又那么合时宜地突然开始尖叫，接下来的情况他几乎不需要通过大脑去判断，而是由身体就给出了反应。

这对他来说没有什么特别，他反而需要分出一些心思来控制自己，不要使出超级力量去停住那辆车，还好它撞向的方向没有其他行人。

轻松解除危机之后，他下意识去找昆汀，看到他没事也就放了心。可被救下的人却拉住了自己，对方不停道谢之余，说什么都要出钱让自己去医院检查一下。彼得就差没有当场翻两个跟头来证明自己没有受伤，好一会儿才终于脱了身。

而等他走出人群的时候，已经看不见昆汀的身影了。他想起来那追踪器应该还留在昆汀钱包里，确认他也回家了才长舒了一口气。

第二天是返校日，彼得将昆汀给他选的衣服装好带上，回着内德的消息应着马上就到。他们还是执行委员，需要布置会场，检查当天的各项安排。在正式亮相之前，他还是穿着他那身好活动的衬衫牛仔裤。

出门之前彼得又看了眼定位，虽然监视一个无害的普通人让他有些罪恶感，而有一股说不清道不明的不祥预感淤积在他胸口，若不是今天有事，他现在估计又要冲去昆汀家了。没有理由，没有资格，只是忍不住想要这么做。

不过看来昆汀出门了，定位显示他在商业街，还没等彼得细看建筑的名称，内德催促的消息又发了过来，彼得匆忙回复之后便往学校赶去。

终于搞定一切，彼得照着确认一览打上最后一个勾，伸了个懒腰。他换上昨天挑选的那套衣服，小心地扣好扣子，不禁回想起昆汀在更衣室是划过他领口的指间。换好衣服之后，彼得又忍不住点开追踪器看了看，昆汀似乎还是停在同一个位置。

“嘿，你在看什么呢？”同样换上西装，打着领结的内德凑了上来，小礼帽的帽檐撞到了彼得脸上。

“没什么。”

彼得试图把手机往后藏，却还是被内德摸了去。

“哇哦，这个我还没见过诶，对方是什么人？计划炸毁纽约的疯子？还是无良的诈骗犯？”

“才不……”他该怎么解释，彼得想了想又改了口。“差不多吧。”

自从他和内德坦白身份之后，内德就抓紧一切机会想要做蜘蛛侠的助手，提供情报也是不遗余力。

“大白天还挺享福的嘛。”

“什么意思？”彼得不解地问。

“你看显示的停留时间已经有两三个小时，这里可是知名酒店街，大白天去酒店呆那么久你说是干什么咯。”

“你、你倒是知道不少。”彼得一开口就咬到了自己的舌头，加速的心跳带着一股气血冲上大脑，激得他瞬间失去了思考能力。

“嘿嘿，万一用得上呢？不过，他要是本身就住酒店的话，就当我没说咯。话说……”

之后的话似乎是内德在夸彼得的衣服，他也没太听进去，满脑子都控制不住在想象昆汀在酒店是做了些什么。

答案显而易见，不，就算这是合理猜测，也不是唯一的可能性。会谈，用餐，都有可能，只不过此时彼得自己却固执地相信了那个对他来说最不愿意接受的答案。

昆汀不喜欢他，昆汀与他约会发生关系都不过是为了……他到底是为了什么？报复，戏弄，甚至是单纯的消遣？可如果剥离掉自己注定无疾而终的感情，昆汀广泛的涉猎与知识，为自己考虑而提出的建议，总不可能都是剧本吧。

如果好感是假的，他或许可以放弃特殊的感情和昆汀来往。

彼得没有意识到，事到如今，他还在拼命帮昆汀解释。

“你只是力量超级大而已，可还只不过是个没有社会经验的高中生而已啊！”

有时他也觉得自己是否有些自大，总是妄想能为别人，为昆汀做点什么。或者只是他怎么都不愿意切断彼此的联系。可是彼得也很快又有些后悔了，他根本不可能与昆汀做什么普通朋友。

他确实被过量荷尔蒙泡满的小脑瓜里，已经在内德的引导下，止不住地开始幻想昆汀在酒店里做了些什么。那每一个画面都捏紧了他的心脏，掐住了他的脖颈。

失望、伤心、嫉妒，甚至还有一点……性冲动？意识到这点之后，更大的自我厌恶感淹没了彼得。

做什么都不过是昆汀的自由，要说错也是错在自己不该去偷窥他人的隐私，错在他幻想过自己与昆汀的关系是特殊的。

舞池中的镜面球随着音乐的节奏旋转，闪得彼得别开了眼睛。昆汀选的衣服似乎确实不错，就连向来挑剔的MJ都夸赞了两句，彼得与她跳了半首曲子，又坐回了角落。

后来MJ告诉他，那天他虽然打扮得人模狗样，似乎真的比平常那个傻乎乎的彼得成长了一大截，却把自己缩在一个角落里，试图将自己抹杀在欢闹的氛围中。

以及不知道为什么，突然就冲了出去。

那是彼得又忍不住看了一次追踪器，第一眼他甚至以为是出了故障，因为那个闪烁的小点几乎和自己的定位重合。他又刷新了两次才确定没有看错，而自己去确认一下才是更快的方法。

“嘿，孩子！哦，彼得，你怎么在这？”

彼得在教学楼后小广场的喷水池旁找到了昆汀，这并不困难，男人手里拿着自己的外套，头发松散了下来，正独自在月光下转着圈，在看到彼得之后嘴脸勾起了笑意。昆汀脸色泛红，彼得隔着三米都能闻到辛辣的酒气。他皱了皱鼻子，两步上前扶住了几要跌倒的昆汀。

“我才要问你怎么在这里。”

“舞会开心吗？我选的衣服评价如何？”

“还行。”

该死的，难道有谁真的关心这个？彼得只想问你今天下午到底去干什么了？现在为什么又醉醺醺地出现在自己的学校。

“你怎么进来的？”就算他谎称是学生亲戚，保安也不会放一个醉鬼进来。

昆汀指了指靠近后门操场的方向，彼得知道那里有一片比较矮的围墙，藏在银杏林之后。

“你疯了吗？翻墙进高中校园？你会被抓起来的。”

男人不知道是真醉假醉，却是借着醉意靠到了彼得的身上，他轻笑了两声，并不否认自己疯狂的行为，反而是冲着彼得不停开合的嘴边凑了上去。

然而彼得扭开脸，躲开了他。

“哈哈，抱歉，这会让你未成年饮酒吧，那我可是要罪加一等了。”

昆汀不知道的是，他身上陌生的香气赤裸裸地触动了彼得敏感的神经，而此时他醉酒索吻的行为更是刺痛了少年裸露在外的感情。

“别这样，我知道你今天下午在哪里。”

——※——

“嗯——？”

昆汀的话尾拖得绵长，没有理解彼得的话。

他还在介意彼得避开他的吻，这不是第一次了，当时的昆汀无暇顾及，后来才想起来离职那天晚上，他还在自己身体里冲撞的时候就避开了自己的吻，当晚在自家门口也是。

你不是说喜欢我吗？你不想亲吻我吗？

昆汀没有忘记是自己使出浑身解数推开彼得，逼他离开，却依旧对彼得躲闪的动作心存怨念。

他白天去干了什么来着？

是了，约了个有过几次的对象，回应了那些通常只会被无视的邀请信息。昆汀也不拉黑那些人，只是觉得他们不厌其烦地编造那些低劣又煽情的文字十分可笑，不过此时的他并不介意，只想获得一次直接的发泄与快感。

他们约在昆汀指定的酒店，进门之后就脱得一丝不挂，昆汀捏出笑容接受对方的赞美，也丝毫不过心地做出适当的回应。他照旧与人约法三章，不会互相留下故意的痕迹，没有温存，对方先离开。他在半陌生人的面前找回了掌控感，他依然可以是那个完美伪装的昆汀·贝克。

过程不算糟糕，两人都各有分寸。完事之后昆汀把人送走，一个人泡在浴缸里跟着音乐播放器哼起了歌。

然后一切突然就不对了，他突然想到了第一次在酒会上看到彼得，他的那些平淡又有些小趣味的校园话题，海边的吻，连空气都甜到腻人的游乐场，男孩的第一次，那些恼羞成恨与真心诚意。彼得那些像小动物一样惴惴不安看向自己的眼神，说着自己的琐事期待自己发表评论的眼神，红着脸却勇敢看向自己的眼神，以及滴落在自己脸颊的泪水。

男孩看似那么轻松，毫无顾虑毫无保留地就能将自己的所有捧到昆汀面前。昆汀也恨自己，他想伸手去接，却居然突然良心发现，开始害怕自己不能回应彼得的感情。

于是他仅存的善念让他拒绝，可男孩依旧没有放弃他。

有个细微的声音在昆汀心底欢呼，他依旧享受男孩每一次看向自己的眼神，以及似乎永远不会松开自己的手。而另一边，他又厌恶这个被区区一个高中生的感情牵绊住的自己，昆汀不习惯因为他人产生如此激烈的感情。

控制好自己的情绪，互相伪装才是他的本业。

他错了吗？

他错在发现那些发泄一般的行为只会更加彰显彼得的特殊，给予他的满足感截然不同。

他像个跟踪狂一样来到中城科技高中的门口，望着进进出出的学生，想象一墙之隔里的那个男孩。他窝在自己的车里摄入了一些酒精，自制力开始进一步失控。

我昆汀·贝克居然害怕一个小鬼的感情？为什么要在乎那个小鬼会不会受伤？凭什么现在就要开始担心年轻人的心性不定，会后悔爱上一个老男人？

去他妈的普通朋友，你就该乖乖迷恋我。

他不接受彼得任何形式的“离开”。

如果彼得·帕克能满足自己的感情需求和生理需求，那他就该用尽一切办法将他锁在自己身边。

是的，一切办法。

——※——

彼得扶着脚下不稳的昆汀，温热的体温透过衣服料子一点点传递过来。他坦诚自己还是想抱紧这个男人，可他身上陌生的气味不能忽视，而且这里还是自己的学校。

昆汀怕是已经醉到不能回答自己的问题，彼得倒是希望他此时干脆失去意识，那么自己就可以直接将他扛走，塞回他的公寓。

而昆汀似乎不依不饶，彼得只能又一次躲开他的脸。

“我说了不要这样，不要逼我。”

“逼你？”昆汀听到彼得这么说，终于往后退开了一些距离。

“我喜欢……”彼得说着顿了一下，咬了咬自己的嘴唇，“我喜欢过你，不要逼我恨你。如果我们只是普通朋友，我不会怪你，就算你不喜欢我。但是……”

“但是……？”

不知道是不是真的被酒精麻木了神经，昆汀一次又一次机械地重复着彼得的话尾。

“但是你那些随便对谁都能做的事，你知道我说的是什么，就不要找我了。你说得对，该死的，你总是莫名其妙又总是说得对，而我就是个普通的高中小鬼，我不能接受，我希望我喜欢的人也视我为特别的唯一，这难道很过分吗？你做什么都是你的自由，但是不要再给我那些了，如果不能让我独占的话。”

“恨我……”

昆汀突然又开始重复彼得的上一句话，彼得明明是仗着昆汀醉酒神志不清，一股脑说出自己的想法，又想摇晃着他的肩膀，让他好好听听自己的话。

“恨我好像也不错……”

这个男人到底在胡言乱语些什么，他到底是喝了多少。

“不过我可从来没说过不喜欢你。”

“啊？”

彼得试图回想了一下，昆汀只是不停地让他滚而已，也许大概确实没有说过。

“可你说都是假的。”

彼得心里突然又冒出来了芽，可同时也在哀嚎，求男人心慈手软一些不要再给自己不切实际的希望。

昆汀挑了挑眉，不再装疯卖傻，眼神清明地看向彼得。

“孩子，彼得，你得学会自己判断真假。”

昆汀说着再次靠近彼得，这次止步于眼前，没有试图直接攻破彼得的防线，而男孩轻微的颤抖却清楚地震动着两人之间稀薄的空气。

“来，我们纠正一下，你喜欢我，而不是喜欢过我，对吗？”

“……”

“回答我。那么从今以后，如你所愿，只有你。”

昆汀双手捧起彼得的脸，轻轻摩擦他的耳后，彼得觉得自己像是被下了咒，丝毫不想挣脱。

“我可以相信你吗？”

昆汀抚摸着他的脸庞，透蓝的眼睛里映出自己急切等待一个回应的神情。

彼得依旧那么真诚与坦白，他多么希望昆汀给他一个肯定的回复。他又是那么不愿昆汀开口回答他，此刻他的心底并不能信任这个男人的一言一行，只有在等待的片刻，一切尘埃不定，他们之间才存在所有的可能性。

“当然不。”

彼得心里一空，只是任由昆汀轻轻抚摸着他的头发。今夜男孩的一头卷发也都梳到了脑后，显露出一点大人模样。

可昆汀的语气那么温柔，甚至抓住了彼得的一只手，轻轻挤开他的指缝，扣在了自己胸口。

“这个问题需要你自己来验证。”

昆汀引着彼得的手转了个圈，他们身后的体育馆还传来一阵阵舞会的音乐，刚刚结束一首激烈的曲子，彼得知道歌单，下一首会是恋人们暧昧依偎的时间。

昆汀听着曲子，露出了一个依旧让彼得着迷的笑容。彼得搭上昆汀邀请的手势，回想起梅教他的步法。

“你学过舞步了吗？”

“不是很好。”

“那我们……？”

“……好的。”

他们达成了奇怪的协议，似乎应允了更多。两人在月色下轻轻起舞，小广场上没有其他观众，喷泉的水声时不时盖过若有似无的音乐。彼得的步法不熟，几次踩到昆汀，昆汀也不恼，反而带着他胡乱跳了起来。

一曲结束之后，其他的学生和教员也都陆陆续续出来透气或聊天。

牵着的手都没想到放开，昆汀拉着彼得逃回了自己的车里。彼得还来不及感叹昆汀车里副驾上的几个空酒瓶，就被他塞进了后座。这次他没有再拒绝昆汀的吻，只是抓着男人的衣襟，抬起头顺着昆汀，让他吸吮自己的唇舌。昆汀嘴里满是彼得还不能习惯的酒味，他却依旧舍不得分开。他有些害羞自己的技巧太过笨拙，什么时候他也可以一个吻就让昆汀心动。

为了不让昆汀坐实酒驾，两人窝在后座不停地交换着亲吻与爱抚，却始终没有进行下一步，后来彼得注意到昆汀好一会儿没有声音，只是靠在自己肩上，才发现他似乎是睡着了。彼得不敢吵醒他，尽量保持着姿势。

明明没有任何人的视线，彼得还是小心翼翼地偷看昆汀，又快速地收回眼神，反复几次之后才望着他不再动摇。

他轻轻按下一截车窗，让月光和路灯洒落一些在他们身上。

少年眼里的恋人再次被镶上了一层金银交映的光辉，而这次，肩头的重量让他不再觉得一切只是幻影。

我当然喜欢你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小四四突然更新的完结！
> 
> 这个故事不用说，只是想what if一下如果没有FFH，他们在不同时间点相遇，结果被我写得好像对彼得的感情伤害也不小的样子。  
但也是他眼底的光熄灭之后又重新点燃的过程，希望有传达到吧。  
我始终觉得对他来说个人感情都可以原谅，而恶行本身其实还是跨不过去的坎，所以虽然少年恋爱也许问题只会更多，只希望这个“想通”(？)了的昆汀真的能抓紧他的小男孩吧，希望他们拙劣却拼尽全力的行为总是能正好打动彼此。
> 
> 本集的意象来自孩子先生的《[車の中でかくれてキスをしよう](http://luminol44.lofter.com/post/309e308b_1c6b0b2cd)》 两个月前翻出来贴过，欢迎大家点进去听一下  
虽然对我来说“你”是他们两个人的综合
> 
> <strike>所以说我这个场景想了两个月才写成这个鬼样子</strike>
> 
> 原本也是想直接写泳池，不过美国高中的泳池好像都在室内(为什么突然现实。  
另一个更加小言的版本是两人跳进了喷泉跳舞，由于场景过于小鸡电影被驳回了www现在这已经狗血值超标。
> 
> 最后，感谢大家看完我矫情自我满足支离破碎鬼打墙的情感小论文。
> 
> 番外再见，应该会再见吧。
> 
> <strike>番外应该会……吧，你们懂得。</strike>


End file.
